Love is a Puzzle Without an Answer
by Music-Is-Life-88
Summary: The Prince of Puzzles is stirring up trouble in Gotham, and the police are in over their heads. With new help from an FBI agent, Edward Nigma becomes intrigued with a person who seems to be not just a compatible mind, but a compatible partner. Riddler/OC
1. Enter

As I stepped off the plane I saw a tall man in a trench coat and glasses holding a sign with my name on it, 'HANNAH REID'.

"Hi, Commissioner Gordon right?" I asked shaking his hand. His hands were rough but his grip was gentle.

The Commissioner nodded. "Yes, and can I once again thank you for coming in on such short notice?" he asked as he took one of my luggage bags. I chuckled and nodded, following him as he led the way to a police car outside. The cool wind flung my blond hair around wildly. Gotham was certainly as gothic as described, nothing like Virginia, the sun was hidden through layers of dark clouds and the rain started pouring as I stepped into the police car. "Yeah, the weather here is always questionable." Gordon explained as we started down the road. "Would you like to go to your hotel now? Get yourself settled; maybe rest off the jet lag."

I shook my head at his offer. "Any time wasted is time for him to plan his next robbery." I informed. He looked uncertainly at me, then turned on the sirens and winked at me as we cheated traffic. "Speaking of questionable… I was informed you had some…ah… riddles?" All that I had been told of was that Gotham had a new killer on the loose. Not what kind –such as serial or sadistic- and they had nothing on him, noting that was sent to me at least, except a photocopy of the latest riddle out of a supposed group of three.

Gordon sighed as we pulled up at the police station. "Yes. In the past week, there have been three bank robberies, and at each crime scene was a riddle in a green envelope with a purple question mark. We scanned for prints or other traces of DNA but nothing. The guy's good, we even had our best detective on it since the beginning but even he's having trouble."

"Well, maybe I should meet with him? To find out what he knows, any ideas or leads?" I offered as I got out of the car and grabbed my laptop bag.

Commissioner Gordon's eyes widened. "Uh- I – uh, no- no don't think that would be good- appropriate."

"Commissioner, I'm from the FBI's Behaviour Analysis Unit. Even if I wasn't, it doesn't take a trained agent to know you're hiding something. Detective, if there is someone outside that is involved with the case, I need to know." I finished sternly, revealing my official FBI officer demeanor.

Gordon sighed as he walked me over to a small office in the back of the building that would be mine while I was here for the case. It was clean and cleared; only three chairs, a desk, and a filing cabinet were there. "Fine, but we can't exactly call him right now. We have to wait until it's dark out."

I laughed as I took a seat in the office chair, looking around at the plain grey walls and scuffed tiled floor. "What is he a vampire?" Gordon narrowed his eyes aggravated so I changed the subject. "This room is quiet dull. Is there not even a painting to decorate the walls with?"

"I'm sorry. All the evidence and case file notes are in the cabinet, combination is 1 1 2 5."

"Commissioner, what about when our _vampire_ friend shows up?"

"He'll come to you." He stated, then turned around solemnly and let without another word. I sighed and walked over to the cabinet, grabbed all the files I needed and pasted papers onto a bulletin board. On the left side I had the crime scene and victims –if any- and on the right was the corresponding riddle. The first bank robbed was The Second National Bank of Gotham, no victims, riddle left was:

While you site mindlessly in front of the TV I pop up in _thirty second_ glimpses.  
>But you can't turn me off or you'll miss <em>the rest.<br>_Don't you want to know **what happens next?**

The second bank robbed was the Gotham Commercial bank. No victims except for one old woman got a heart attack, and the riddle left was:

It`s su_**c**_h a shame for her really, at her old age.  
>Sen<em><span><strong>i<strong>_or _pedes__**t**__r__**i**__ans_ are so vulnerable  
>I`m under the impression that your IQ is <em><span><strong>ze<strong>_ro  
><em><span><strong>N<strong>_ext time you _**s**_ee me I`ll be a _permanent resident_ of our fair city

The latest bank robbed was the Citizen's Bank of Gotham, one victim shot in the leg, and the riddle left was:

Back _before it all began  
><em>You're clearly too stupid to unravel my plan  
>I think the <em>Romans<em> would love this next one:  
>Pronounced as one letter,<br>And written with three,  
>Two letters there are,<br>And only two in me.  
>I'm double, I'm single,<br>I'm black, blue, and gray,  
>I'm read from both ends,<br>And the same either way.  
>What am I?<p>

My plain brown eyes zoomed back and forth between the sides of the board. The answer to the first riddle was a commercial, it comes on while you watch TV and you can`t turn it off or you`ll miss your program. The second robbery was at Commercial bank… _Ok Hannah, support your hypothesis_. The letters that are bolded in the second riddle spell out citizens; which matches model _citizen_ and senior _citizen_. I grabbed the personal file about the elderly woman. Marylin Creeder, aged 81, donates to Salvation Army, sends socks and pastries overseas to army men and volunteers with Gotham`s Environmental Political Party. Model Senior Citizen. So, I just need to figure out what the answer to riddle number three is, and that`s one less bank to be robbed and one more crazy in jail.

I was on my fifth cup of coffee and my desk was littered with papers all with scribbles and barely readable notes trying to solve the final riddle. I stopped my pacing to look at the clock: 9:20. I had been here for five hours and was probably suffering from jet lag. I tried to tell myself this, and that that was why I couldn`t solve the riddle, but I kept racking my brain for the answer. I felt stupid, and I didn't like it. I looked at the map of Gotham. What kind of city with this high a crime rate has so many banks? Out of the corner of my eye I saw a creature hanging upside down outside my window. It had glowing eyes and I first thought it was a bat, but looking closer it was the size of a man! It knocked gently on my glass and I grabbed my gun from my holster. "Don't shoot!" I heard Commissioner Gordon shout as he burst through the door. He ran to the window and unlocked it. The Man-bat entered and stood in the dark corner watching me. Gordon's eyes were frantic as he turned back at me, my gun still targeted at the masked stranger. "Well! What are you doing! Put it down!" I slowly lowered my arms and kept my eyes on the man-creature?- in the room.

"Gordon, what is _going_ on?"

He sighed and cleaned his glasses while explaining that in Gotham, with all the criminals, there was also a masked vigilante known as the Batman. Only Commissioner Gordon, his daughter Barbra, and an Officer Yin worked with him while most of the rest of the police force want him taken out. "Why isn't this in the FBI files?" I questioned. He went on the explain that it's been kept secret as have the fact that although the world knows Arkham as the most successful asylum in the US because of all the patients admitted, most of the dangerous patients continuously escape. The town doesn't want a nation or global frenzy to occur since all the attacks from the patients are targeted in the secluded city and/or towards Batman. "But if you had government help, we could transport all the criminals to more secure prisons. I'm sure they'd let Batman go." Gordon shook his head and I couldn't help but agree. The insane from Arkham would corrupt the other criminals in the different facilities and Batman would probably be sent to join them, since most of the villains didn't exist until he came around, but the information being fed to me was making my head hurt more and I felt that I had to do something to help, try to convince them to _let_ me help.

"Ms. Reid. We called you here to help us with a more intellectual criminal that is, and I'll admit, more out of our league. But if you can't keep this to yourself I'm going to have to ask you to leave." That was what I was afraid, secrets from the FBI, bad and illegal. Secrets from my own team, friends, and family? Hurtful.

I raised an eyebrow at his empty threat and walked towards the Batman. "So umm, Bat Man… I figured out the pattern of the riddles, the answers hinting at the name of the next bank to be robbed. I have a list of all the **twenty five** banks in Gotham and have been switching from trying to solve the riddle to geographic profiling and… I guess I wouldn't mind your help." I winced at the words coming from my mouth. I just jeopardized my career as an FBI agent with one sentence. If this man could help me catch this guy, then I wouldn't spill, but if he couldn't then this town is in way too deep and re-enforcements are necessary. I nodded my head slightly, trying to be happy about my decision. For the good of the people, that's why I have this job, right?

Still not saying a word, Batman grabbed the riddle from off the board and scanned it over, a UV light literally scanned over it from his helmet. Of course, heaven forbid I cheat and Google the damn thing. I grunted in frustration and kicked the garbage bin filled with recycled paper. "Maybe you should rest, I got it from here." He spoke finally in a deep scratchy voice.

I ran my fingers through my hair squeezed my eyes shut. "No," I shook my head vigorously, aching my neck. "No I'm a part of this now. I figured him out and I'm going to catch him."

"Maybe it's become to personal?" Gordon suggested from his spot on a chair.

"No!" I snapped. I rubbed my temple and breathed deeply. "No, it's more than that. It's my job. What do you have?"

Batman remained silent for a moment before speaking. "The answer to the riddle is eye." He explained, pointing to his own. "And the Romans love it."

"I, the Roman numeral for-"

"One. Before it began-"

"He robbed the second bank first, so that means-"

"He's going to rob the first national bank."

Gordon stared between us and let loose the tiniest smile. "Look at the two of you, regular riddle solving team you are."

I chuckled and walked towards the map with a highlighter, going over this guy's next target. "When was each robbery taken place?" I asked looking at either of them for the answer.

"March 24th, 26th and you know about today, the 28th. All at noon." Batman answered.

"Two days apart." Gordon confirmed, tilting his head. "Why?"

"Well if what you say is true, then that means tomorrow at noon, this riddle obsessed guy is going to rob your first national bank." I explained happily, my tinted pink lips stretching to form a wide smile. "Get your quick response team gathered and on standby. Let the bank stay open as normal or he may not show and we may miss our opportunity to catch him." Gordon nodded and set out to spread the message. I finally took a seat in my chair, calm and relieved. "And thanks to you-" I started to thank Batman, but he was gone.

"Oh yeah," Gordon said sticking his head from the doorframe "he does that a lot."

***SNEAK PEEK***  
><em>…this beautiful woman was the only one in Gotham that could solve his riddles, the only one in the city worth his time and effort, therefore…<em>

_He shall give it to her._

A/N: Let me know if you like Hannah and what you think of her. Don't worry, Eddie's gonna be in the next chapter and I have some challenges for you (how apropos) One: who's Hannah's brother? I honestly had to do this I find, and believe me it's perfect for the seque- oh crap. You were NOT supposed to know about that… ? Two: I will seriously be in AWE of you if you can figure out what the lock code (1 1 2 5) is from/ If you can do that I'll be forever a worshipper of your mind my friend. So that's that. Please review and tell me if you liked the riddles and Hannah? Well you didn't have to like them, but tell me if they're good…enough? Ok, so until next time!


	2. Ensnare

I stood in the alley way beside the bank with a few other police officers in my FBI bullet proof vest. They all were armed up while all I had was the vest and a pistol. I felt very inferior.

When the clock tower chimed 12, a green van pulled up and a small army of green clad goons marched into the bank. "Go, go, go!" I whispered harshly. I let the team go first as I followed from behind. Inside, the civilians were on the floor in terror, the goons held machine guns equivalent to the team's, still feeling under-packed for this mission. We all aimed our guns at the various green clad criminals and I looked around, trying to deduce the identity of the mastermind. I huffed while the team started handcuffing some green goons. "They aren't the right guy." I stated, then I started running back outside until Gordon grabbed my arm.

"What do you mean?"

I yanked my arm back and jogged backwards to the door but still facing him. "I've seen people like this before," I shouted, "they just come up with the plans but have others execute them, so he has the thrill of he and his work publicized but none of the danger to himself." I turned around and saw the green van still there. I reached slowly for my gun and shouted for everyone to stay inside the building and continue arresting the thugs. With my gun pointed at the ground, I walked towards the trunk. When I got there, I put my gun back and cautiously began to open the doors, but before I even put my hands on the handles, the doors flew open themselves, hitting my face and sending me falling on my ass. I looked up dizzily and saw one of the goons get in the car with a sack of money. The goon climbed over the front seat and started the engine. Before they took off, the other man –who slammed the door on my face- threw a green envelope on my lap. I eyed him, he too was decked in green apparel, a suit and bowler hat with brown hair poking out. He also had glasses covering his eyes. He smiled as the truck sped off, leaving me bleeding slightly on the ground with another riddle.

**¿*?**

I sat on the back of an ambulance, once again rejecting the offered shock blanket. Gordon chuckled as he came over. "I'm fine." I insisted. "This ambulance could be used to deliver another injured to the hospital inside of my psychiatry chair."

He sat beside me and offered a cup of coffee, which I took greedily. "Didn't want milk or sugar?" he laughed. I made a disgusted face and shook my head, continuing to gulp down the drink. "Did you get the plate number?"

I shook my head again and swallowed. "No plate, I did get a look at the likely unsub." Gordon looked at me lost. "Bad guy."

**¿*****?**

I sat quietly watching Gordon answer the questions at the press conference. The flashing cameras were threatening to give me a serious migraine and began craving some Tylenol. One seemingly persistent reporter –twenty some year old African American female in a horrendous yellow pantsuit- stood up again, pen at the ready. "Commissioner Gordon, do you have any hopes of catching this criminal genius, now being referred to as 'The Riddler'?"

I sucked in a breath, I hated it when they praised and focused attention on the killer and not the victims. My profile of this 'Riddler' involve classic narcissism, his 'genius' tag along with nickname didn't help us but instead was probably feeding his giant ego. Gordon nodded and broke the smallest smile. "Yes we have every hope and the upmost confidence that we will catch this criminal thanks to the skilled help of SSA Hannah Reid from the Behavioural Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia. She's the reason we were able to determine the location of the previous crime scene and save the lives that we did-"

**¿*?**

"_-she also hopes to have a profile ready to deliver to the public sometime in the following week. We __will__ catch this man."_

_The woman screamed over the other reports to ask another question. "So, you're saying the Batman was of no help during this case?" The commissioner stuttered a bit giving the report the opportunity to continue. "Therefore, don't you agree your next step would be to hire more professional and brilliant minds such as Miss Reid and focus on capturing the masked vigilante?"_

Edward muted the TV and leaned back in his desk chair. He took his slightly chewed pencil out of his mouth and placed it on the crossword book in front of him. "Interesting…" he mumbled to himself, smiling. "They had to hire an FBI agent to just _solve one of my riddles_, forget about failing to capture me." He rewound the recorded press conference and paused at a shot that viewed the long table of six agents answering questions. The only ones of importance were Gordon, talking in the microphone, and the young Miss Reid, sitting bored in her chair at the very end of the table. He used the computer to zoom in on her face, which held a bored expression. He couldn't blame the poor dear of course, having to listen to idiots asking obvious questions to get answers they either won't use or will twist around to their liking.

He looked more at her; she had long, sandy blonde hair that was wavy. Her crystal blue eyes were lazily focused on the crowd, no doubt looking at whatever reporter was speaking. She was petite, he remembered, barely 5' 5", and was lacking the curves of most women and instead had runway model thinness. His smirked grew with realisation; this beautiful woman was the only one in Gotham that could solve his riddles, the only one in the city worth his time and effort, therefore…

He shall give it to her.

**¿*?**

Hannah sat on the couch, flipping lazily through the channels on the TV. The police took the envelope before she could open it and Gordon wouldn't let her see it until tomorrow so she could 'get some rest'. She scoffed; as if she could get rest while some crazy she let get away was on the loose still. She left the TV on some reality show and fell on her bed in defeat to her over-analysing mind. Normally she would have fallen asleep easily on the very squishy bed, claiming to be sleeping on a fluffy cloud and wishing she could live in a hotel before blissfully passing out, but that night she couldn't. She knew she probably never would her whole trip.

She got up quickly when she thought she heard a bang. She looked at the front door and walked slowly towards it. She looked through the peephole and saw no one. Grabbing the gun off the table beside her, she threw the door open and looked down both ends of the hall. Empty, all except her 'neighbor' yelling that some people needed sleep and to keep the racket down. She backed into her room, making herself sure the hallway was empty. "Probably nothing." She muttered, closing the door. She turned around and got out nothing but a squeak as a hand with cloth covered her face. She sniffed and felt drowsy. _Chloroform. _

The last she saw before passing out was the conjoining door to her and her neighbor's room open and the same brown haired man from the van smiling as he greedily allowed her to fall in his arms. "You shouldn't doubt your instincts."

**¿*?**

"Ow." Hannah groaned, putting a hand to her head as she sat up on her remarkably cloud-like bed. She turned her body to put her feet to the floor so she could go the bathroom, but she couldn't. She looked down and saw her right leg chained to the bedpost. She also took the time to notice it wasn't her bed. The effects of the chloroform were quickly wearing off, and she saw she was in a room, with elegant green wall paper, luscious green carpet and crisp clean bed sheets on top her. The entire room had a sophisticated green color scheme replacing the hotel's royal red. The room had a dark, ebony wardrobe and matching dresser. The walls were bare except an oval mirror that was purple framed to the right of her, and two doors. One was slightly ajar, revealing a bathroom on the left and another closed door directly in front of her.

She looked at herself, still fully clothed in the clothes she wore before, she sighed in relief. She examined her body and saw no bruises, cuts or damages to her body, even the chain around her ankle was loose enough not to chafe. The door in front of her creaked open and revealed the green man, aka the Riddler. "Ah, sleeping beauty as awaken. I'm terribly sorry we had to formally meet under these horrible conditions but was there really another alternative?"

"You should have visited me at the station." She suggested sarcastically.

"And where would that have gotten me? Now, as you've no doubt deduced, I am the critically acclaimed 'Riddler', but you, my dear, may call me Edward Nigma." He spoke gently and tried to kiss her hand, which she yanked away. He frowned and grabbed it forcefully, kissing her hand and leaving a hickey. "I once again apologise for the present conditions but, again, what are the other options? If I released you you'd no doubt try to escape, and that would result in you having to be stopped, and _punished_."

She fought to keep her tough exterior, the last thing she wanted to do with this type of unsub was make him feel like he could control her. "Why did you have to capture me? I'm not actually on the Gotham force, I'm here on request from the FBI, they'll be looking for me. It won't be worth the trouble in the end if you want ransom or information."

He chuckled and caressed her cheek, she tried to turn away from the touch but he grabbed her face and made her look at him. "I don't want ransom, that's why I rob banks, and I don't need information as I have plenty of… _friends_. No, what I **want **is you. **You**_ intrigue _me." He leaned in to kiss her but she flung her head forward out of his grasp. He let out a low growl as she stared at him, her eyes flashed for a moment with anger and fear.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?"

"I believe I'm seducing Helen of Troy."

She turned her head away, disgusted, but blushed inwardly at the compliment she received. He sat at the foot of the bed and looked forward into the mirror. "Now, you being a guest in my house there are of course a few rules I'd suggest you follow. One, no yelling or screaming for help, as you should have guessed it won't do you good except giving me a migraine. Second, you shall not speak to or address anyone else that should come in her except me. Third, you are to oblige to everything I say, _no objections._" She glanced quickly at her capture and saw his face, stone cold and set, he was dead serious. She gave a barely visible nod and he smiled. "There, that wasn't so bad. Now, would you like food? Drink? We can get _anything_ you want." He proclaimed proudly.

Her face molded into confusion and she shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense!" He shouted, startling her. He leaned forward, closer to her; his muscled body soon hovering above her small frame. "You need food to power your body, power your_ mind_, because later, after I come home from 'work' we're going to play a game."

She gulped. "A game?"

"Yes, a question and answer game." He was serious, but smiling. He enjoyed the current position they were in. "We can get to know each other more. And, if you're good, we can unchain you. Of course," he leaned down and kissed her, at first forcefully so she couldn't escape it, but when she stopped struggling he became gentle and even kind, but she still refused to kiss back. "There's no reason we should get rid of them, in case of _other_ activities we can use them for." He winked and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively before getting off the bed and heading to the door. "I'll be gone for a while; do you require the need of the washroom? I'd gladly help you out." She widened her eyes and he chuckled again. "I'm jesting. Do you need the washroom?" he asked again, less patient. She thought and then found her focus on her full bladder. She nodded cautiously.

He walked back over and unlocked her chain, letting her lean on his shoulder for support before allowing her to enter the bathroom by herself. Inside, Hannah looked around, just a shower and tub, sink, toilet and mirror, but no window. She relieved herself and then washed her hands, splashing cool water on her face, using the jolt of sudden energy trying to make sense of what she got herself into. _He's crazy_. She thought; that's the only reason she could think of right now. She didn't do _anything_ and he was bored. She dried her hands and face then walked slowly to the door. When he opened it, he was leaning on the frame waiting for her. He smiled and led her back to the bed. Before she sat down, she looked to the open door and back at him. His happy smile faded and grabbed the hand he anticipated she'd use to clock him and shook his head. "I wouldn't suggest that. Consider this a warning; I'll pretend that the chloroform is still making you delusional, you can't think straight. I'd suggest that you find your right sense by the time I get back." His voice lost its happy, egotistical tone and adopted a rough and evil edge. He locked her back up and walked out, turning to her one final time and smirking before closing the door.

**A/N: So, here it is! Now, while I do like the idea of a flirtatious Edward, he won't always be like this, he's acting this forcefully for a reason, but please let me know what you thought of Eddie in this chapter, I have a nagging feeling I made him suck... Also, no, her 'model thin body' is not a Mary-Sue indicator; as I stated, she lacks the 'curves' most men find desirable *very un-Mary-Sue if I do say so myself*but you see Eddie sees past that, he sees an attractive **_**mind**_**, that's really what's important to him. Reviews please!**

**BTW: Wouldn't you love it if a guy referred to you as Helen of Troy? xD**


	3. Entranced

Edward Nigma sat behind his desk; his ungloved hands were clasped together and used as a chin rest. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, replaying the scene from earlier with himself and Miss Reid. She was perfect for him, she was the only one in this city of Neanderthals to correctly solve his riddles, and her mind was the only one that could closely match his. It could never exceed his own, of course, but a close second none the less.

Hannah, even her name was perfect; a palindromic word, like a small puzzle created by the alphabet.

But more than that, her _herself_ was a puzzle, a riddle waiting to be solved, and her affections gained. As he continued to think about their previous interaction he shook his head. No, he acted too harshly, treating her like any other hostage. Of course unchaining her was not an option, not yet. In any relationship trust had to be earned, and he had to trust her not to walk out on him.

Edward leaned back in his chair and sighed once again. Of course… he had to make sure she knew _she_ could trust_ him_. Of course she could, he just had to make her see it, but how?

He sat up and smiled. _Fantastic, another puzzle to help solve the bigger puzzle_. He felt the gears turning in his head and grabbed his pencil, green and chewed at the end, and began to write down all the thoughts at came to his head. He never gone through this much trouble to seduce a woman before, granted he never had… women hadn't shown him much interest in him and vice versa, until now.

Oh, she'd trust him. She'd trust him and love him; and he'd be her whole world, all she could think about, he'd make sure of it.

**¿*?**

Hannah sat on the bed dreadfully bored. Of course she was terrified for her life, she kept glancing at the door waiting for the Riddler to come and play his game with her, but until that happens, what was she supposed to do? She had spent however long she was in the room for going over riddles in her mind to keep herself sharp in case of life-and-death/solve-a-logic-problem-situations. Sadly the only exercise she could think of was riddles, even more pathetic was the only riddle she could remember off the top of her head was the one about St. Ives, and she actually _wanted_ the Riddler to show up at this point.

"Oh hurry up…" she groaned, falling back onto the admittedly cloud like pillows on the marshmallow bed… _where can I get one of these?_

"As you wish my dear." Her eyes widened but didn't move from the ceiling. She heard the door close then weight being added on the foot of the bed. "The saying goes," she heard a click then cool air hitting her previously chained up ankle "if you love something set it free." She sat up and was almost giddy. She tried to swing her legs of the bed to leave but he grabbed them, placing them on his lap. "Let's not get carried away." Her emotions dropped again and her eyelids drooped. "Come now, my dear, no need to be sad! I'm here to make you happy." She looked at her legs and folded them up towards her stomach, away from him. He didn't look impressed, but he kept his smile. "Now, I want to know, know about _you_. How old are you? What's your favorite color, book, and activity?" He asked, as he laid himself beside her, propping his head on his hand with his forearm as a stand.

She looked at him confused. Was he serious? He couldn't be serious. She just tilted her head and left her mouth slightly open. She watched the happiness drain from his physical appearance and be replaced with anger and annoyance and she became scared. "O-ok. Umm, twenty five… ummm, p-purple I guess-"

That answer didn't please him "Do you guess or know?"

"I- uh- I know. Umm, I don't _have_ a favorite book but… if I had to choose…"

"You do."

"Oh…umm," This wasn't like her. She normally never panicked, and her she was, about to piss her pants, answering questions about herself. "A Clockwork Orange." She saw Edward's smirk return and sighed in relief on the inside. "Yeah, ok, and I… my job. I don't really have time for anything else." She admitted honestly, somehow feeling bothered not by answering personal questions to an insane criminal, but the answer to the question itself. Surely she had more than just her job? But no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't think of a time she wasn't focused on a case.

Apparently, Edward thought she had more than just her job too, because he grabbed her shoulders, not roughly, but desperately. "No, come now, think! Surely there's something you can do, that you enjoy doing? You can't just spend every minute of every day solving riddles and chasing criminals!"

She brought her eyebrows together and thought, bashing her brain for an answer. He was right though, surely she had some other aspect of her life. She opened her mouth to respond, but shut it and became scared. She almost said her family; visiting her mother and reading books with her brother, but she couldn't bear to think of what he'd do if he found out about them.

"What? What was it?" he demanded, shaking her slightly. She dug through her brain for another answer. Just something she could do, she used to do, anything!

"Piano." She finally said quickly. "I p-play piano."

He released her shoulders and smiled. "Excellent, see how much we're learning about each other?" He brought her into a hug and she froze up, not at the unwanted gesture, but at the feeling she was getting from it. After he released her, she began to feel dizzy again. She looked behind her and vaguely saw the end of a syringe sticking out of her back. She stared at him genuinely confused. He frowned and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, my sweet, but I must, for I have a surprise and if you see it then… well that's not much of a riddle, now is it?"

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I had to end it there and I know you're thinking: Edward wants her to trust him, why is he knocking her out? Well he has a surprise! The REAL riddle is: will she like it?**

**Speaking of which, please review this admittedly short chapter and tell me if you liked it!**


	4. Encourage

Hannah's vision cleared, and she saw she was in a green room. Her memories flooded back into her mind, aching her head more, and she remembered she was still trapped somewhere by the Riddler.

However, she noticed the sheets covering her were no longer green, but purple; and on her nightstand were two copies of 'A Clockwork Orange', the newest reprint and a first edition, lightly used. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on a white baby grand piano in the middle of the room. After debating the state of her coherence, she stood carefully on her feet and shuffled slowly to it, her fingers reached out subconsciously to the ivory keys, when the door creaked open.

Edward Nigma, with his arms full of chocolates and green roses, stared at her with hopeful eyes. "Well? Are you satisfied, pleased, _impressed_?" He spoke the last word with pride. Instead, she sucked on her bottom lip and said nothing, pulling her hand back and looking down at the ground.

His face scrunched with confusion, was she not pleased? He watched her back herself onto the bed and sit herself as far away from him as she could. He dumped the load of apparently romantic items on the foot of the bed and walked beside her. He looked her over; he had given her clothes, yet she stayed in her old ones covered in sweat and blood. He gave her a washroom, yet she still hadn't showered, her hair was dirty and sticking up messily. Her eyes had bags and looked sunken in, her lips lost colour and were obviously chapped. Her skin was ghostly pale; the meals he sent her, each one different and more exotic than the last, had been returned with at most a few bite taken.

She was dying, and he was beginning to think it was his fault.

He lazily twirled the custom bred rose in his gloved hands. Did she even know the danger he put himself in for her? Messing with plant genetics… he was lucky Poison Ivy didn't rise from the garden then and there to kill him. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. He had an idea, more of a last resort, but an idea none the less. He got up and sat on the bench to the piano. He fingers skimming over the keys, gently caressing. Finally he placed both hands on them and slowly started to play some Mozart. He didn't know much about music, and only knew about this piece from his grandmother, bless her heart.

"That's wrong." The notes became sour as he slammed his hands roughly on the keys. He turned to the source of the hoarse voice and saw her standing behind him. "It's a C sharp, not C." She replayed the part properly and he watched her fingers move on the keys. His eyes trailed from her fingers up her arm, her chest, and then finally her face; only this time, she seemed less empty.

"Perhaps you'd like to teach me?" He suggested tantalizingly. She shook her head and began to walk away from him. His heart sank deeper with each step, and his anger rose. Was she taunting him? Then he saw her reach into the wardrobe, pull out some clothes and disappear into the washroom. After hearing the sound of shower water he got up to leave. Of course he wanted to go in and join her, but he had just grasped onto her trust, now he needed to fully earn it and keep it.

Over the next few days, Hannah had begun to take care of herself: showering, eating. Everyday Edward would visit her for about an hour or more and she'd teach him Mozart, explain Nadsat (the language used in 'A Clockwork Orange') but most of all, Edward would give her riddles and brain teasers. She never got them all, even though he teasingly gave hints, but she still seemed to enjoy them. She seemed to enjoy _him_ too, and his company.

"Come on, you've never even _heard_ of the St. Ives riddle?"

Hannah shook her freshly brushed head. "Never, why would the guy have seven wives anyways? Was he a polygamist?" She laughed again at the small tics of anger he demonstrated; eye narrowing, nose scrunching, he oh so subtlety sucks in his bottom lip. She noticed many other quirks about him, being trained as a profiler. Like when he was frustrated because he got a note wrong, the top parts of each finger curl in, looking like his fingers are cut in half. Also when he's truly happy, both sides of his mouth pull up, no teeth are shown, and his eyes are open wide.

"The answer is one," he said wearily, "_as __**I**__ was going to St. Ives._ Therefore I is one person."

"I get it Edward." She smiled herself; she'd almost never been as relaxed as she is now. No worrying about work, family, friends. She's finally got some free time and privacy.

He raised his eyebrows, indicating an idea, and he stood up, offering her his arm. "How'd you like to take a walk? Around the house that is." For the first time in the last couple of days, she hesitated. Her brain had gone back to the profiler and FBI agent way of thinking thanks to her nurturing herself again. Finally, against her mind, she nodded and took his arm in hers.

The rest of the apartment was modern looking, green painted walls, light wood flooring. Hanging on the walls were various pieces of art, one however was just an empty frame. "Long story, that one." He said, pulling me and my gaze away. Finally we entered what I thought to be the living room. Green furniture placed precisely around the room, it was remarkably small and cozy, with a homey sense. Things turned unexpectedly when he walked over to a bust of himself (at which she rolled her eyes) and pulled up the forehead, revealing a red button. He smiled knowingly and pressed it, causing the fireplace behind him to turn 90 degrees so they could see the hidden room behind it.

Hannah stepped gingerly into the room. It was, unlike the others, not coloured completely green, save one section that looked to be his personal space. The rest of it was brick and metal, the lack of décor covered by the giant screens, and multiple henchmen moving about the giant room. "This," he held his other arm out proudly, "is where it all happens. I sit over there creating my genius plans, and those buffoons carry them out." She noticed one or two men glare at him before going back to their work.

She didn't know what to think. For a moment, a part of her wanted to nod her head in approval being able to orchestrate this entire operation without the authorities knowing. Now, however, she's starting to panic. What does it mean, praising a criminal when you're a cop? Was she going insane or had some mental disease finally catch up with her? Those were the only explanations she could come up with. Suddenly, The Riddler's attention was drawn to a henchman who shouted for him across the room. "One moment, my sweet." He kissed her hand before leaving her to deal with something he feared they no doubt screwed up.

That left poor Hannah standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. She looked around, wondering what to do. Curiously, her eyes wandered to a metal table with four henchmen crowded around it. Should she go over? After reminding herself she's a trained FBI agent, she tip toed to the table and peered over two of their shoulders. One of them, a tall and buff black man, looked over at her. "Whatchyou lookin' at girly?"

"I-I-" _Come on brain, don't fail me now_, "What are you doing?" _Nice save._

The henchman beside him, an equally tall but skinnier Asian, looked at her questioningly. "What's it to _you_?" She shrugged her shoulders, not being able to give any answer. The two looked at each other and scuffled aside, making room for the woman to see the table's contents. Spread out on the table top was a blueprint for some building. On it were different types and colours of lines, a few small trinkets they were moving around to different rooms, and a rough draft of a riddle.

This was a battle plan.

She listened into their conversation with keen interest. A Hispanic man across the table was arguing with the black man beside her. "Na man, we gotta put da bomb straight under da guy's desk. Blow his brains from there to the Narrows it will."

"Are you for real? Fucker, we got to put that bitch in the main lobby. More blood that way."

"But not his blood."

"We don't _need_ his blood, boss said either kill 'im or bring 'im back for…" they all glanced at her before continuing, "a lil' talk, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"Hello, earth to _idiota_, what you tink is going to make bigger headlines, 'Ten Dead People You Don't Give A Shit About' or 'Mayor of Gotham _Mostly_ Found, Dead'."

The two glared angrily at each other, she edged away from them. The tension was building faster, eyes burning the flesh of the other, and Hannah stuck awkwardly in between it all. She was rescued, thankfully, by Edward, who had returned from his errand. "I hope you treated the young lady with _respect,_ gentlemen…" he took her arm possessively and glared threateningly. The four chuckled, making her smile nervously.

"Yeah boss, we was making her feel welcome, right toots?"

She stuttered, struggling to find the words that they'd understand and relate to. "You sure were… dude." She didn't have high hopes for them.

He smiled and lightly patted her arm. Edward glared harder and began to lead her away. Before they left, she heard the conclusion of their argument. "Ok y'all, we agree we're placin' it in the lobby?" She scoffed at the idea before Edward pulled her out of the room. She looked back just in time to see them move the bomb trinket to the mayor's office.

What had she done?

Saved lives, that's what she told herself at least. She now, more than ever, feared for her sanity. Not only had she begun to open up to a super criminal who kidnapped her, and possibly helped in the killing of a political figure. No, she now realized the entire time she was in the room, the fireplace passage way was open, and yet she didn't run.

What was going on?

**A/N Oh wow, do I hope you like it! Not at all my best work, but better than nothing? I just really wanted to give you something because even though I haven't been able to update often, I'm still getting alert emails and it makes my day! So thanks and please review! I need to know if you like the story, characters, plot, etc.**


	5. Endearing

"Checkmate."

Of course, it came as no surprise to either of them that Edawrd Nigma had once again beat Hannah Reid at chess. Today, he noticed, she wasn't even trying. She kept glancing at the window and sighing quietly to herself.

"What's wrong?" Not that he didn't genuinely care about her happiness, but the more pressing matter for him is that he's having trouble figuring it out for himself.

"Nothing Edward," he smiled, shes had recently started calling him by his first name. "It just… gets boring here, cooped up in this apartment." He smiled, he knew exactly what he would do to make her feel better. He excused himself and left to plan for tomorrow.

She started walking to the fireplace as she thought to herself. She hoped he understood what she meant, she hoped that the police would find her soon.

Or did she?

She pressed the button and entered the Riddler's 'lair'. She walked to a table and saw two familiar thugs. The black and Hispanic man from her first visit her had become the people she'd go to talk to when she was bored. Sometimes, when Edward was working on riddles, she'd come down her and watch them plot, train, or laze around. They were good company for the most part, but she had no idea what Edward would think about the meetings, if he didn't already know.

J-Dog, the black man, noticed her walk in and motioned for her to sit beside him while they finished up. She took the fold out chair and watched them argue, still glancing longingly at the window. When everybody else left, J-Dog and Nico, the Hispanic man, stayed behind to keep her company. "Girlie, we could definitely use ya help again with bomb placement. Fools don't know shit…"

Hannah folded her arms. "No, I'm not a killer, I'm an officer." She looked again to the window.

Nico took notice of this, "_Chica_, are you still wanting to go back?"

She looked appalled as she sat up. "Of course! I can't stay here, with him."

"Well why not?" J-Dog asked, "He ain't done nothin' wrong to ya."

"Yeah, but he's still a villain and I'm still a trained SSA."

"Well, if you leave, would you turn 'im in?" Nico asked. She thought about it, and wasn't sure how to answer.

"I don't hate him, but he hasn't made the right choices. He- he deserves to be locked up." The room suddenly went quiet. J-Dog grabbed her wrist firmly and stared at her while Nico shooed everyone else away and to mind their own business.

"Girile, do NOT be lettin' him or any other baddy in Gotham hear ya say those words, or we gonna be findin' your body wrapped in plastic and left in da gutter. _Understand_?"

Hannah nodded her head quickly and took her arm back, rubbing it. "What's this?" They three looked over and saw Edward leaning on his cane, looking sternly with an eyebrow raised. "Is there a particular reason the young lady is rubbing her now red arm?"

"Nothing, it's nothing Edward. Come on, let's go to the piano." She stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around his, looking pleadingly in his eyes. He smiled and his eyes brightened. He welcomingly escorted her out, but not before casting a final glare at the two henchmen.

**¿*?**

"Edward, leave it alone."

"Surely you know be better than that by now my dear. Just tell me what you were conversing about with those two Neanderthals that made them need to hurt you." He sat on the piano bench and watched Hannah stalk angrily to her bed.

"It's nothing, I promise." This caught them both off guard. Hannah was growing fearful of what she's becoming, and contemplating on how to escape, if that's even what she wants anymore. Truth be told, she isn't sure what she wants anymore. "Edward, can you just leave? I-I need to think."

"Actually Ms. Reid, I have an idea, a way to raise your spirits if you will. I _was_ going to do this tomorrow, but it seems that tonight would prove a more opportune time." He didn't give her the chance to reject his offer as he sat up and walked out. "Be ready in an hour," he opened the door and turned back sending a smirk and a wink, "and wear green."

As he walked down the hall to his own room to properly groom himself, he whipped out his cellphone and dialed up someone for a favour. This night had to be perfect.

All first dates did.

**¿*?**

Commissioner Gordon stood at the Gotham Airport on an all too familiar stormy Gotham night. He saw the small private jet land and he went out to meet the guests. For weeks since Hannah Reid's disappearance he had been hitting his head against the wall trying to figure out where the Riddler took her. He still probably never would have asked these people to come if they weren't the first one to call and ask for her.

A group of seven people stepped off the plane. Three women; one was brunette, the other two blonde however one was more heavy set. Beside her was a tall, man of African descent. In front of those four were two older men, one was clearly the oldest with European features, the other reminded James of people from his military days. The last man was tall and lanky, his gun clearly visible. He looked the most out of place compared to everyone.

The military-type man was the first to shake hands with Commissioner Gordon. "Hello, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is my team. David Rossi," he motioned to the European man, "Jennifer Jareau," the thin blonde shook his hand, "Emily Prentiss," the brunette offered a smile, "Penelope Garcia," The other blonde offered a weaker smile, "Derek Morgan," The African-American man also took Gordon's hand, "and Spencer Reid."

Gordon looked at the odd man. "You're-?"

"I'm _Dr._ Spencer Reid actually, now where is my sister?"

**A/N: Ok so part A is Edward's taking her out on a date! Oh boy how will she take it? And who did Edward call? Then in Part B we have the arrival of Hannah's team from the FBI including her brother!  
>So the team is actually characters from another TV show called 'Criminal Minds' but don't worry, you don't have to even know what the TV show is to continue reading this story, the team will just be minor characters and it would only be Spencer you'd see the most.<br>So, review, tell me how you feel and if you happen to know what Criminal Minds is, because then maybe we could talk ^_^. Also, I'll need a lot more reviews please, I get 600+ views but no feedback? It sucks…**


	6. Estranged

The only thing that struck Hannah as odd was that the Riddler had bought her green clothes in her size without asking.

She slipped on a green cocktail dress that fit loosely on her body, as everything did on her, and a pair of navy jeggings. She sat at the piano reading 'A Clockwork Orange' again. She looked at the keys and began to slowly play. "I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain…"

"What a glorious feeling," she looked and saw Edward leaning on the doorframe, spinning his question mark cane, "I'm happy again." He smiled as he walked over to her, holding out his gloved hand, "Are you ready?"

He escorted her out of the building and out into the streets, the view making her surprised. She expected the Riddler, being a villain, to be located in the Narrows. Yet, as she looked around she saw they were in a must more developed part of Gotham. The building they walked out of appeared almost new.

Parked on the road in front of them was a small black limo. Hannah chuckled as she reached for the car door. "I thought it would have been green." Edward reached from behind her and opened the door for her. She quietly gasped as she felt his chest against her back but pulled herself together. She turned to him and smiled before entering. The seats were varnished with green leather; the carpet was a darker shade that reminded Hannah like a moss on a forest floor. She watched him take his seat in front of her and pull out the champagne.

As he poured it into two glasses, Hannah inwardly grimaced. Was this a date? She thought about the current situation and mentally slapped herself. Of course it was, the better question is did she want it to be?

Of course she did, because if they're outside alone, she can finally escape. She offered Edward a smile as she accepted the champagne and took a sip. He _was_ tolerable; and sweet at times, in his own way. She began to think that maybe there was some good in him. There was, as Hannah noticed, some good in this drink. She took another gulp, much to the Riddler's amusement.

Then the limo slowed to a stop. "My dear, I must depart for a moment, a…_business_ deal to close, so to speak. I trust you'll be comfortable here for a bit?" She tilted her head as she looked at him, taking a moment to register what he just said before nodding slowly.

After he stepped out, she realized this was the perfect time to escape! This way she hopefully wouldn't have to hear him yell angrily after her, a thought that made her stomach churn more than it already was. She stood up and stayed crouching as she made her way to the opposite door. She held her hand to her head which was pounding, and struggled to keep her balance. She tried multiple times to reach the door handle that was blurry and moving to her eyes.

Eventually she grasped and turned to handle and as the cool Gotham wind touched her face, her headache was forgotten. She hesitantly stepped her high-heeled foot onto the concrete road. Then her other foot followed and she slid out of the limo. She wobbled and gripped her aching head again. The world was spinning; the lights from streetlamps and buildings were leaving bright trails everywhere she looked.

Hannah took a few deep breaths and started walking, she spun around to see if Edward had seen her, but even if he was there, she couldn't focus enough to notice him. She staggered down the sidewalk, bumping into a few strangers. She looked at the end of the road and saw what she believed to be the police station. _Yes!_ She thought. She started walking faster, desperate to reach her destination. "Help! Hel-", her heel got caught in a crack on the sidewalk, and her ankle twisted and she started tumbling down.

She closed her eyes, preparing for the contact with the hard concrete until she was caught. Two hands lifted her up from under her arms and she collapsed against his chest. "Spence…?" she whispered hopefully.

"Haha, it's quite alright folks, my lovely date has as a little bit too much, right sweetie?" Hannah winced as Edward's breath blew past her ear. She struggled to keep up with him as he violently pulled her back to the limo. She glanced over her shoulder to see a small clump of people exist the station, if it even was the station. The other people seemed to believe the story of her being Edward's tipsy girlfriend.

As Edward threw her into the car, she stared at his eyes. They were narrowed at her with anger and she came to the conclusion that took her so long to reach.

She was screwed.

**¿*?**

Spencer Reid paced around the office as he and the rest of the team tried to pin point his sister's location. The team had tried its best to continue on his sister's work, but there wasn't much to go on. They didn't know enough about this unsub, and it was tearing Spencer apart.

Garcia walked up to him and placed a hand with bright nail polish and various bracelets on his shoulder. "Don't worry Reid, we'll find her." Before he could stop his friend from throwing him a pity party, they heard yelling from the streets. As the team and Gordon rushed to the door, Spencer's heart couldn't help but stop at the thought that it might be his sister.

They stepped out into the cold streets and saw a man lifting up his date. "…just had a little bit too much, right sweetie?" He picked her up forcefully and walked her towards the limo and the other end of the road. The girl turned her sandy blonde head and Spencer locked his eyes with hers as her head was shoved into the car. "Hannah…" he breathed out as the door slammed and the engine revved. "Hannah!" Reid and the others sprinted down the street until the car started off. The others stopped, knowing they couldn't catch up with a moving vehicle, but Spencer kept running, he ran around the block before stopping to catch his breath.

Morgan jogged and caught up to the young profiler, patting his shoulder. Spencer grimaced at the gesture, why was everyone fascinated with his damn shoulder? "Don't worry Reid, we'll-"

"We'll find her, I know we will!" he barked. He turned around to look at the others. "Didn't anyone catch the plate on the car?" Gordon just rolled his eyes, a gesture Spencer caught. "Hey! Don't they teach you this in law enforcement?"

"Reid, I got the plate…" JJ started, "but it was only three question marks."

"What?"

Gordon walked over and patted Reid's back, "After working here, we realized two things about recording car plates. One, most of the plates are forged; and two, even if we tracked the car to the dealer, no one in the busted up town is going rat on a criminal."

**¿*?**

She looked up at him with foggy blue eyes. He was leaning back in his seat, legs apart. He spun his cane around with one hand and tapped his leg with the other. He took notice of her new found consciousness and he shook his head at her in a scolding manner. "Hannah, my beautiful Hannah," he began dreamily, his voice full of affection, "did you honestly assume I wouldn't suspect such an action? Do you think me daft?" He threw his cane aside, it landing hard dangerously close to her weakened body. His angry expression melted back into his previous caring state as he sat himself beside her, forcing her head to his chest.

He affectionately pet her hair and took a deep breath, "I've been nothing short of kind to you, and obviously I don't appreciate your returning affections. Now, all you need to do is apologise and we can get on with our night! No need for one foolish act to ruin it." He looked down at her and waited for her to speak. "Having difficulties dear? How about 'I'm sorry Edward, for taking all the generosity and love you've given me and almost throwing your hard work out the window."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, had he actually just told to apologise? Had he actually just told her _how_ to apologise? "No…" she managed to get out from her dry throat.

He stopped petting her hair and flinched at the words. He lifted her up to face him, "Hannah dear," he chuckled forcefully, "I've gone through a great deal for you. I even called in a special favour to have a table reserved for us at the Iceburg Lounge. Ever heard of it my love? Very exclusive." He spoke in a suave tone at the last part, gloating and full of pride.

"No," She said again, clearing her throat. He offered her a glass of water but she rejected it, not about to drink anything this man was about to give her.

Hannah let out a shriek as Edward squeezed the glass so hard it broke. He shook his hand, ignoring the blood starting to show and grasped her shoulders. "Hannah, I've given you everything I thought you could want- that's it isn't it?" he chuckled, "You want something else, correct? There must be something else you want that I haven't already given you. So what is it? I've given you my utter devotion and unconditional love, what more could you need?"

Hannah thought back to the last time Edward asked her something like that and, in a moment of weakness, confessed. "My family." She stated.

He raised an eyebrow and laughed in disbelief. "Wh-what- why? Why would you ever need _family_?" he spat the word out, "What has family ever done for anyone? You don't need anyone else, anyone to love, you have me!" He cupped her face and smiled at her, "You're all I think out and I can be all you think about, what could they give you that I can't?"

"Freedom." She pulled his hands off her and slumped herself to the other end of the seat away from him. He looked at her, hurt for a moment in his eyes, then let out a low growl.

"You're obviously not in your right mind. We'll go home, you can rest, and everything will be better in the morning." He stated, turning away from her and giving instruction to the driver.

"Edward, you don't get it! That place isn't my home, it's my prison! There is no 'we', there can't be, especially when you're the one decided everything. That's not what any relationship is. Mark my words, my team will find me and when they do I'll go back to Quantico and you will be locked up."

Edward Nigma was not a violent man by nature, however being talked to like dirt from someone who was supposed to love him, all the angers of his past that had been bottled up exploded. He back-handed her with a loud smack. The blow along with the effects of the drink he had given her caused her to slip out of consciousness again. He lifted his cap up and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He turned to his beloved Hannah and laid her down, her head on his lap. He began to pet her again as he contemplated how to continue based on the situation.

He decided that once she woke up in her comfortable bed with a warm breakfast cooked by the man of her dreams, she'd forget all about this night. And should she remember the events, she'll be so overwhelmed with guilt that she'll leap into his open arms and kiss him passionately begging forgiveness, which of course he'd bless her with.

As the limo pulled in front of his house, he smiled, picking Hannah up bridal style. Oh yes, that's exactly how it will go.

**A/N: Wow, did I just unravel the relationship in a single chapter? Did I do that? Oopsie! Don't worry though, **_**eventually**_** Hannah will see dear ol' Eddie the way we all do ^_^ I just felt that I had to do that because looking back at the chapters I realized I rushed through time a bit, I guess because I really wanted to start writing about Hannah and Eddie's relationship. But that's skipping ahead in the story, and since I'm actually proud of those chapters, instead of rewriting them I decided to take this approach!**

**Tell me what you thought of it! For those who review, I give you a Riddler cane! Who the hell in their right (or wrong) mind **_**wouldn't want that!**_


	7. Evoke

_Memories_

"_Spence, will you read to me?" Ten year old Spencer Reid looked up from his textbook. Through his thick black rimmed glasses he eyed his nine year old sister, who wore a frilly blue dress, white knee socks and polished black shoes. Her Blonde hair was pulled up in two high pig tails tied with blue ribbon. She held her tattered teddy bear close which wore a clumsily made matching dress Hannah and her mother made the day before._

_Spencer rolled his eyes, "Why do you have to carry that thing around with you? You're too old for that you know."_

_Hannah puffed her cheeks in frustration and clutched the bear tighter, "Just 'cause you're already in high school doesn't mean I have to act like a grown up too."_

"_No, but you should, it's hard being the only grown-up around…"_

_Hannah tilted her head with a confused expression, "What are you talking about Spence, Mommy's in her room." _

_Spencer decided now to bite his tongue and retreat back to the previous conversation, "So, why should I read to you? I do have other things I should do."_

_Hannah looked over her shoulder to the closed door at the end of the hallway; her green eyes were saddened as she turned back around and stared at the floor. "Mommy's doesn't have time right now, she was talking to someone."_

_He looked at her and sighed, closing his book lightly and jumping off his chair. He grabbed her tiny hand in his and pulled her to her bed which was across from his. He walked across their room to the large bookshelf and picked a book with a yellow cover. He sat beside her and they leaned back onto the wall as he began reading, "Alice In Wonderland, Chapter One,"  
><em> 

"Spence?" He looked up and saw JJ sitting across from him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously as she continued, "We, uh, we think we may have a lead, but it's not uh, not exactly protocol…"

Spence sat straight and grabbed her arms, "What is it JJ? Do I look like I care right now about protocol?"

JJ took Spencer's hands and looked at him with concern, "Remember how Commissioner Gordon said that no one would rat out a criminal? Well, it turns out there is one person that will, and that's another criminal. Tomorrow he's taking us to Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. There we'll question some of the inmates and hopefully get a lead on where Hannah is."

Spencer nodded and slouched again, staring back off into space. "Thanks JJ,"

She offered a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry Spence, we'll find her." Then she got up and left.

He glanced quickly as she walked away and sighed, he wished people would stop saying that and actually find her.

**¿*?**

"_Damn it boy, I told ya not ta in'erupt me when I'm drinkin'"_

'_**You're always drinking**__.__**'**__ Edward thought, "Dad look, I won the contest at school. I was the fastest to solve a puzzle." He proclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest with pride. _

_Edward's father got up from his broken recliner and came towards Edward with heavy stomps. As he lifted his head to look into his father's eyes, his cheek was slapped hard enough to send him to the ground. "You liar," he spat, the alcohol on his breath could have caught fire over a match._

"_But dad, I did it-"_

"_You expect me to believe __you__ can do anything? You're worthless." He turned and dropped himself back into the beaten up recliner. "Boy, I ain't never been as ashamed of my own flesh 'n' blood. You disgust me."_

As he sat in his chair, he realized he had began clutching his cane tight, making his knuckles white. He and his lovely flower had returned not even half an hour ago. He guiltlessly watched the monitor whose camera was inside Hannah's room. She was still asleep in the bed, and he anticipated she'd be still until morning. He had the mind to change her clothing, but as 'unfamiliar' with this field he was, he knew that wouldn't be the best course of action. So he laid her down, pulled the purple quilt of her tiny frame and left, not of course without leaving a few kisses. Forehead, then when she didn't stir, cheek, and finally a soft kiss on the lips.

Not quite how he pictured their first kiss, but it still had some romantic integrity. A man treating his injured love seemed to give off a romantic enough atmosphere for him that he believed Hannah would agree, the parameter of the kiss was appropriate.

He reached forward and grabbed the Rubiks Cube beside the monitor. He quickly solved it in a flash, his hands moving rapidly moving rows and columns. When he finished, he threw it behind him into the pile of completed Rubiks Cubes, Crosswords, and Sudoku puzzles. "Nico, get me another one."

**¿*?**

_When seventeen year old Hannah Reid got home from school, Spencer sat at their kitchen table, facing the door and tightly gripping his mug of coffee. He looked nervous and when he saw her enter, his eyes widened. "Hey bro," she eyed the coffee mug and smirked, "well, let me guess. 99% sugar?" She laughed at her own joke and went to the fridge for something to eat. "By the way, is mom stable," she asked sarcastically, "I want to show her my report card."_

"_Hannah,"_

"_I don't know why she likes those things so much, but you know how her face gets when she opens one of ours."_

"_Hannah."_

_She turned to her brother and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"_

_He sighed and looked down, squinting his eyes and sucking in his lips. "Hannah, I-I have to tell you something. It's not good." He waited for a sarcastic remark. When he didn't receive one, he continued, "I just, I had to. She wasn't right, wasn't healthy. Hannah, we couldn't help her. Not us, not here. She needs it, I did the right thing."_

_She watched him pace around. It seemed less like he was telling her and more like he was trying to tell himself, convince himself what he did was right. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her frown formed. She spoke in a whisper, "Spence, Spencer, you didn't…" She began shaking her head furiously, "No, you didn't. Tell me you didn't do it!"_

_He started towards her, but she sprinted out the back door. She was running blind, trying to wipe the tears from her face. She stopped at the empty street corner and heard her brother struggling to catch up from behind her. When he finally caught up, he bent forward putting his hands on his knees to hold himself up. Every time he tried to speak her name, he only got out the 'h' before it became a harsh breath. "H-Hannah," he finally managed, pushing himself upright and walking towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to see her face, but her back was turned. "Hannah, she needs the help. The Bennington Sanitarium is the only place that can do that for her."_

"_We were __**just fine**__."_

_He spun her around, "No, we weren't. We weren't fine, we were managing. Ever since I graduated I had to take care of her, now with my new job I won't be able to. Hannah, yes she's our mom, but she's also a paranoid schizophrenic who would forget to eat if someone didn't tell her."_

_She became angry, and pushed him off her. "I could have helped her, I'm out of school this year, I could look after her!"_

"_No, you can't, because you shouldn't. We shouldn't put our lives on hold to take care of our mother, we should allow trained professionals to-"_

"_Listen to how you talk about her! She's not some __animal__Spencer, she's my mommy…" Hannah started sobbing. She became weak and fell forward into her brother's embrace. They both collapsed on the sidewalk as he stroked her back and let her cry into his chest. "Th-that's my mommy… Spencer, I need mom. I want mom!"_

"_I know…"_

_After she was finished crying, he helped her up and they walked home in silence. They entered their small house and Spencer made sure the alarm and locks were set. He sat down on the couch and stared at the blank TV gathering dust. Diana never liked it when they watched TV, she always taught them a good book was the way to go. "Spencer," He turned and saw her come into the living room. "Mom will be ok?"_

"_Yeah, I think so. Yes."_

_She sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him, "Are we going to be ok?"_

_He blinked and studied her face before answering softly, "Yeah, I hope."_

The Riddler watched her different body movements as she dreamt. She was currently in a state of peace, with a small smile on her lips. He saw the clock was almost seven a.m. He assumed she'd be up any second now. He rose from his chair and went to the kitchen to make an award winning breakfast fit for a queen.

Hannah's smile soon faded. She flailed around side to side and her expression became sad and scared. Then in a quick motion, she sat straight up and her eyes burst open.

**A/N: So, here it is, first chapter I bothered to give a title -_- ! I'm so sorry for the delay, but FF wouldn't let me upload. Has that happened to anyone else?  
>Anyways, I just want to say I appreciate all of you who review and favourite, and now I'd like to know: What do you think will happen when Hannah wakes up?<strong>

**Any reviewers will receive a Riddler hat to go with your cane ^_^**


	8. Escape

"Welcome to Arkham, how may I help you?" A female secretary asked as she typed away furiously on her keyboard. She looked up and caught sight of Commissioner Gordon with a group of seven other people. She nervously pushed her glasses back into place before opening a drawer in her desk, "Hello there Commissioner, I was expecting you. Thank you for your call yesterday." She handed each person a visitor's pass, "You know where the visiting center is? On Arkham West?" Gordon nodded and motioned for the group to follow him.

After he nodded and smiled thankfully at the secretary, Spencer looked at his shoes, thinking. He hadn't noticed everyone had stopped walking, and walked into Hotch's back. He looked up and saw the group had been stopped by a number of armed guards. "Sorry, no un-authorized persons permitted to carry fire-arms beyond this point." The guard stated, looking mainly at Spencer. He glanced down at his gun, embarrassed. It was clearly visible on his right hip, while everyone else's was hidden or stored out of sight. The team handed their weapons to another guard who told them they can retrieve them at the front desk after their stay.

"Here we are," Gordon said, leading us down a hallway to the Visitor Center. The red carpet underneath their feet was torn up, and the wood panels weren't in perfect shape either. The Commissioner opened the door and instructed the team to show their ID's to the secretary. She nodded and allowed them to go chat with the inmates. Such an odd occurrence had attracted a few other doctors and guards, all of whom were also behind the glass, eager to see what the FBI wanted with the super criminals.

"So, there's seven booths, one for each of ya. One through four are along here, up ahead you can see the other three. In booth one, we have Selina Kyle, alias is Catwoman. The second booth has Harvey Dent, aka Two Face. Booth three is holding Jervis Tetch, who calls himself the Mad Hatter. In booth four is Pamela 'Lillian' Isley, who has taken on the name Poison Ivy. Up ahead in the middle booth is Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow. To the far left is Harleen Quinzel, who calls herself Harley Quinn. Finally, at the far right, is the Joker. Here are each person's files, in case you need it. I'll be at the door waiting."

Hotch grabbed the stack of files and faced his team. "Ok everyone, I'll hand you the file and we have about thirty minutes to get as much information as we can. Garcia, are you sure you're ok doing this? I know you're only our technical analyst."

"I'm fine sir, I've been out on the field a few times before, this shouldn't be too hard." The group of doctors behind the glass chuckled.

"Alright, you can interview Harleen Quinzel. JJ, you can interview Selina Kyle, Emily, Pamela Isley. Morgan, Jervis Tetch. Spencer, Jonathan Crane. I'll go to Harvey Dent and Rossi, will you be ok with the Joker?" He nodded, and everyone went to their assigned booths.

"Harleen Quinzel? I-I'm Penelope Garcia-"

"Call me Harley! Everyone does."

"I-I'm sorry, but protocol is we address you by your real name." The blonde on the other side of the glass pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Garcia noticed how she was starting to lose interest. "Uh- what can you tell me about Edward Nigma?"

Harley's Head perked up, and she smiled. "Ah, ol' Ed? Yeah, that one is pretty nutso, ya know?" She folded her arms behind her head and stretched her feet in front of her. She was enjoying the opportunity to gossip. "Yep, thing about Eddie is that he's a real brainy type, ya know, kid could turn out to be a great criminal. His problem though," she leaned closer to the glass for effect. "Riddles."

* * *

><p>"Riddles?" JJ asked Catwoman.<p>

She rolled her eyes, annoyed about the subject matter, "Yeah, has one about _everything_ and leaves them _everywhere_. Annoying as hell. When the rogues used to include him with their group plans, he'd leave a riddle for the police and then everything would fail. Let's just say he doesn't get invited to people birthday parties anymore."

* * *

><p>"Nigma? Annoying man, almost as annoying as the Joker." Poison Ivy spat out.<p>

"How so?" Emily asked, "Is there anyone he affiliates himself with?"

Ivy scoffed and began to comb her hair with her fingers. "He's a narcissist, all it ever is; it's about him. Even just talking about the weather, the man needs to use the longest words possible to show off how smart he is. As for his 'friends' you'd think he'd get along with Crane. Both of them being so fascinated with the mind, but even Scarecrow isn't immune to his egotistical ramblings."

* * *

><p>"Ah yes, Edward Nigma… I first thought he was a fellow admirer of the mind, however I know realise he's an admirer of his <em>own<em> mind. No, I choose not to affiliate myself with anyone, save for Jervis."

"Do you know where he could be?" Spencer pleaded to Jonathan Crane, causing the other doctor to smirk.

"You _really_ want to know where he is don't you? You seem…_nervous_…_afraid_."

* * *

><p>Morgan rubbed his temples and spoke again through his teeth, "That doesn't make sense."<p>

"_I don't believe there's an atom of meaning to that."_

"Ok, try this again… could you explain your relationship with Edward Nigma?"

"_I can't explain myself, I'm afraid sir, because I'm not myself you see._"

Jervis kept a smile on his face that admittedly caused Morgan to feel uncomfortable. He quieted his voice and leaned to the speaker. "Listen, the life of a girl is at risk-"

"_Off with her head!_"

Morgan glared angrily at Jervis and stood threateningly behind his chair. "That's sick."

"_We're all mad here_."

"I could keep this up all night, where is Edward Nigma?"

"_Oh my ears and whiskers how late it's getting!"_

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Two-Face repeated the question, "<strong>We don't know where, don't care either.<strong>"

Hotch glared threateningly at him, only making him chuckle. Two-Face wasn't afraid of some corrupt cop. No, instead, he decided to play with him."**Of course, if you really want to know, we suppose your best bet would be Joker.**"

* * *

><p>"So, you want to know where Eddie boy is do ya? Ha ha!"<p>

Rossi had grown tired off the clown's laughter, same as everyone else. "For the last time, yes. Now, if you have any knowledge of the whereabouts of Mr. Nigma, _please_ share with us."

Joker leaned forward and smirked before looking up as if he was in deep thought, "Yes, yes… now that I think about it, I _may _have heard something about ol' Edward…"

"That would be…" Rossi urged on.

"Ohh, it's on the tip of my tongue…" Joker paused and looked at Rossi from the corner of his eye. Rossi leaned in closer to the glass. When he was close enough, Joker went up close to the glass and blew a raspberry. Rossi jumped back, surprised. "Hahaha! You think I'll just _tell_ you? No, especially since you seem to want it so bad…" he taunted, inspected his fingers, "What's in it for me?"

Rossi stood up and turned to the team, who waiting anxiously for him. "He's not talking, we're leaving."

As the group turned to leave, Joker called out, "Hey! Nerd boy!" Spencer turned around sheepishly, "I don't know _why_ you want to find possibly the most annoying rogue in all of Gotham, and that's coming from me, but even a complete idiot can tell it's something important to you." With that, they left, Spencer slamming the door behind him.

**¿*?**

Hannah's eyelids slowly fluttered, the room was blurry, and spinning. She relaxed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she began to recognize her surroundings. _God damn it, this is like the fifth time I've been knocked out?_ She involuntarily groaned aloud and eyed the door. Her instincts kicked in and took control as she quietly got off the bed and looked around for her gun. After she opened the first two dresser drawers, she stopped. _Idiot, not important. Get out!_

She stood up and started to run, until she heard a rip. She looked down and there was a huge tear in her dress. She ignored it and continued to the door, shedding her shoes in the process. She pressed her ear to the door, and when she was sure there was no one outside, she carefully pulled it open.

She tipped toed down the hall, pressing her body close to the walls. When she stepped on a floor board that creaked, she'd hold her breath and her heart would stop. She finally rounded the final corner before she was staring at the front door. Before she could question how easy it seemed, she sprinted out the front door.

The cool Gotham air met her face and she smiled. She laughed as she ran down the street to a pay phone glowing under a street lamp. She picked it up and automatically dialed her brother's cell. "Voicemail? Shit, Spencer. It's me. I'm uh… well I don't know where I am." She chuckled nervously before continuing, "Look, don't call this number, it's a payphone and I'm going off to find the Gotham City Police Department. I'll call you the next time I find a payphone." She was about to hang up, until she quickly added, "I love you."

**¿*?**

Edward whistled as he flipped the last pancake and placed it on the green china plate. He placed the plate on the tray, next to the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. He smiled as he grabbed the tray and sauntered towards his beloved's room.

Last night didn't go the way he wanted, a thought that boiled him to the core. He racked his brain all night trying to figure out why she ran away, he couldn't fathom why she'd leave the greatest thing to happen to her. However, he thought, today is a new day. He decided before, that she'd wake up and beg him for forgiveness with passionate kisses. Of course, the gentleman his is, how could he turn down such a request from such a beautiful flower? _His_ beautiful flower.

What was she thinking though; when she said she wanted her family? What has family ever done for anyone, specifically him for that matter? He began to think of ways to get 'family' here and smiled. If that was all she wanted, then that's what he'd give her; after all isn't that what proper devoted boyfriends do?

He finally reached her room, where he had a large purple heart painted on the door with her name carved in it. He balanced the tray in one hand as he turned the knob. He pushed the door open with his back and closed his eyes as he turned around. "My lovely Hannah-" he let the tray collapse on the floor in front of his feet as he surveyed the room. The sheets were thrown on the floor, her shoes were abandoned on the floor and the drawers were hanging open. "Hannah?" he called out frantically, running into the bathroom. When he failed to locate her there, his fear became replaced with anger.

Where did she go?

**A/N: Heyo! Sorry for the late update but, on November 22 I FINALLY GOT ARKHAM CITY! So, as you can understand, I was a little busy with very serious, important matters, like rescuing hostages. (In case you care, I'm about to find his hideout, just need a few more trophies). Also, quick thing, why, WHY did they make him look that way? That looks nothing like the drawing from Arkham Asylum, and that drawing was beautiful ^_^ All well, the dialogue was funny enough anyways. **

**So, please review, what do you think will happen? Also, I was thinking of writing the rogues in again, they were fun ^_^ remember, your input is important! Those who review will now get… a Riddler jacket. I'm just gradually giving you all the Riddler's swag ;)**


	9. Enlighten

_You have one missed call_

Five words Spencer Reid never before hated hearing as much as he did now. He sat alone in a chair, replaying the message on his phone over and over again. She didn't sound that bad on the phone, but how much can you tell from a recording?

As he continued staring at the phone's screen, his eyelids felt immensely heavy. That, of course, seemed likely as he couldn't even remember the last time he slept for more than an hour or two. The second his eyes closed, he felt the phone leave his hands. He looked up to see JJ holding it and staring at him like a scolding mother. "JJ, she could call, give it back."

She shook her head and helped him up, leading him to the door. "Spence, you haven't slept for days. I'm taking you to the hotel, if she calls, I'll wake you up." He nodded slowly as he reached up for his coat. Then, he froze. He and JJ became quiet, as did everybody else, just to make sure they were hearing right. The phone that he had set on vibrate, was going off.

He snatched it from her hands and pressed it to his ear, "Hello? Hello, Hannah? It's Spencer, oh God I've missed you."

* * *

><p>Hannah finally reached another payphone, after going through various secluded alleyways to avoid being seen and finding the correct amount of change on the ground. The street lamp above her was flickering, making her head hurt. Her handed skimmed over each number with ease as she dialed her brother's phone. The phone rang twice before it was picked up, <em>"Hello? Hello, Hannah? It's Spencer, oh God I've missed you."<em>

She let loose a shaky breath before speaking, "Hey Spencer, I've missed you too."

"_Well, where are you? Are you ok? How are you feeling…" _Hannah chuckled at his rambling. She turned around so she could lean on the booth. Down the street she saw a familiar looking van coming down the road.

Her eyes widened as she knelt down beside the booth facing away from the road, "Spencer, Spencer, I have to go. I'm by the court house, close to a…" she looked around for a distinctive landmark. When she found one, she groaned in disgust, but had no time to protest, "close to a strip club. Some neon sign that says 'Live Nudes'. Don't call back," she was about to hang up until she pulled the phone back to whisper something to him, "I love you."

She slammed the phone on the receiver and scurried towards the sign, which led into an alleyway. She poked her head out just slightly to watch as the van drove by. When it pasted under the street lamps she released her breath, it was just a normal black van. She stood up and chuckled at her paranoia. She began walking back towards the road when she heard voices.

"So the boss said she'd be around here?"

"Yeah, he said with her condition, she wouldn't be able ta get very far."

She ducked back in the alley and saw the two thugs. "I know what he said, but look around, I don't see the chick anywhere."

"Boss said she'd be her, when was the last time he was ever wrong?"

"What, do you think she's gone to the strip joint?"

The two chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, let's go back, tell'em we couldn't find her. What's he gonna do, kill us?"

When they walked away she cautiously stepped back out to the open streets. The cool night wind now blowing furiously against her. She looked up at the court house; it was a marvelous design, simple yet built with fine marble. The Lady Justice statue on the front of the building was drawing her attention for an unknown reason. She made a mental note to research the statue's history when she got back home.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, Hannah turned around and saw a small group of people sprinting towards her.

* * *

><p>"No, no no no!" He growled, pushing the items off his desk in a fit. Henchman after henchman came in and told him Hannah wasn't in their designated location; then he cross off the location with a red marker on the large map he had spread out on another table. Almost everywhere in a 60 mile radius was crossed off, after the latest news which made him throw a tantrum, there was only one area left where his Hannah had to be.<p>

The rest of the henchmen waited anxiously along with the Prince of Puzzles. Finally the door opened, revealing the last two thugs. He eyed them like a lion to his prey as they stepped up to him. The smaller one hid behind the other as he spoke shakily, "W-we didn't find her boss."

"Yeah, we looked and she was no wheres." He felt himself sweating as he was being sized up by the man in green.

Edward squinted his eyes then let out a deep breath. "Fine," the two henchmen let out a sigh of relief before they were shot. After watching their bodies tumble to the floor, the other henchmen looked to the Riddler, holding a still smoking gun. "Well, get back to work!" He barked, causing the cluster to explode. He placed the gun down on the map as he scanned it over again. Somewhere here, she was somewhere on this map and let _her_ die if he couldn't find out where.

* * *

><p>As they entered the police station, Hannah walked to the white board and picked up a marker, "Ok, so let's start working on-"<p>

"Woah, Hannah, don't you think you should take some time off? Rest up?" She looked up at her boss and shook her head, "No Hotch, I just want to catch him." She turned to the rest of the group, "Now normally, we wouldn't know much considering this criminal is fairly new-"

Her team looked between each other before Emily spoke up, "Umm, new? Hannah, from what we learned at Arkham, the Riddler has been around for a while." Hannah scrunched her face in confusion before turning to the commissioner.

Gordon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ok, so there seems to be some explanation needed,"

"No…" Hannah spat sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"It seemed like we wouldn't be able to get you here quick enough if we told you the Riddler had been here for a while. Truth be told, when it comes to the Riddler, Batman has him pinned easy. This time was different. He normally robs a bank and leaves a riddle so we can find him, but lately there has been riddles, but they can't be solved. If we can't solve them, we can't catch him." He took a deep breath before continuing, his tone was serious, "Worse is that he's begun killing, completely out of his MO. It started with a couple of injured hostages one time and then a dead one."

"He's devolving …" Hannah muttered,

"Yeah, but why?"

JJ spoke up, "Could be to gain acceptance from the other criminals, they didn't seem too fond of him when we talked."

"Look, Commissioner, when was the last time he killed?" Rossi asked,

"I'd say right before Agent Reid arrived…"

"There, so I think it's safe to say if he's gone this long without killing, he'll go the rest of the night. We _all_," Rossi turned to the Reid siblings, "need to get a few hours of sleep." He left no room for arguments as he headed towards the door, everyone following behind, "Hannah, we're going to be staying at the hotel nearby, it's on top a casino, but it's one of the best in Gotham."

Reid and Hannah looked at their room's key card. "548, the fifth floor? They better have an elevator…" she complained, finally taking in the pain emitting from her body. Spencer put his coat on her, "I can't wait to just get back home…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, Hannah, do you really think Eddie will let you go? Yes, I'm looking at the Arkham City map while writing locations, much more realistic that way. Also, has anyone been seeing the Batman merchandise ad on this site? It's cruel to shove that in my face so close to Christmas, since you're supposed to buy for others (who came up with that?) By the way, I have the perfect plan for this story, and for three (that's right THREE) sequels. You may all expect a LOT of updates since I'm currently ill and confined to bed. Reviews make me smile! And if you review, you get a bad ass Riddler **_**tie**_**. (Insert fan girl squeals here)**


	10. Elect

When Hannah entered the hotel room, she instantly plopped face first in the middle of the bed, "Take the couch 'cause I'm not moving." She mumbled into her pillow. Spencer chuckled and stole one of the many pillows before making a make-shift bed on the couch.

She drifted off into sleep quickly.

* * *

><p><em>I was gardening, planting tulips in a never ending luscious field. The grass was long yet soft. It tickled my skin as I nurtured the plants surrounding me in the field. The flowers were all tulips, and all red, but different hues. I felt a joy spread through me as I planted them, watered them, and when the wind blew gently across their petals, it was almost like they laughed. I whistled a song, I don't even know what it is, but it's cheery enough and I bob my head to the happy beat.<em>

_When I looked up, I was suddenly on a tightrope. A stranger came from behind me and whispered in my ear 'You have to go on now, everyone's waiting'. I tried taking a deep breath, but that turned into me hyperventilating. I've never been scared of heights before… with my heart racing I took one step on the rope. I then stuck my hands out for balance and placed both my feet on the wire. The next step I took, the safety net disappeared from below.  
>I took a sharp breath and closed my eyes as I continued.<br>With each step I took, the wire was somehow farther up in the air. I opened my eyes when I was standing in the middle of the tightrope and saw the audience had disappeared._

_Before I could question the impossible event, I start falling. I closed my eyes and prayed that it was a dream and I would wake up before I hit the ground,  
>but I didn't.<br>Somehow, I landed on my feet. I stared forward and noticed I was inches away from a tiger in its cage. It didn't growl or appear violent, nor did it bare its teeth. I was still afraid though, so I started backing up. It tilted its head at my actions as it watched me with extreme interest. Finally I was a good few feet away when the cage door burst open and the tiger leaped out. It pinned me on the ground and began to claw and swat and bite at me. I tried to push the animal off, but it abruptly stopped its attack and raced away._

_I was now sitting alone on a hill, when I spotted something on the ground. It was a small green gecko. I tilted my head, much like the tiger previously did, and looked at it expectantly. Then, the gecko smiled at me and nodded its head._

* * *

><p>Hannah's eyes burst open and she felt her heart still racing. She turned her head and saw the small spot of drool on her pillow and she turned it over, embarrassed. She sat up on the bed and held her legs close to her chest, squeezing her eyes tighter as the dream faded away. She grew flustered at the common side effect of waking up from a dream where you instantly forget it and also, the realization that you're never able to have it again. She also sighed as the only thing she could remember was being scared and now she felt like an idiot for not knowing it was a dream. The phone on her hotel nightstand began ringing. She ignored it, knowing very well it was just a wakeup call, as she walked over to the closet and began pulling out her cloths for the day.<p>

She laid her outfit on her bed and removed her pajamas. Ignoring the chill of the air on her bare flesh as she stood in her bra and underwear, she ran her fingers delicately over the fabric of the dress pants. She slipped them on and started buttoning up her white shirt. She smiled, her body filled with an undefinable gratitude that she was back to wearing her formal clothes, something that she was used to and was a part of her routine. However, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of her mind; the feeling of longing, for spontaneous, new, and adventure. Hannah pushed the feelings aside as she put the vest on over her shirt and quickly combed her hair.

The knock on the door signaled she had no time for quick make up and she grabbed her small purse, badge and pistol before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the way?" Commissioner Gordon asked as they drove around Gotham blindly, save for the directions Hannah gave based on her foggy memories. She went through her escape route time and time again in her mind, but so far she could only remember as far as the court house. "When we get there, you can try again, see if it gets your memory going."<p>

"Yeah," she agreed half-heartedly. She stared blankly at the window, taking no noticed to the goings on outside, but instead her mind replayed memories in her head. Memories of what it was like being kidnapped by the Riddler. Talking to him, playing chess, even laughing with him as if he were a normal person. Then, she remembered the conversation with his thugs.

"_Would you turn him in?_"

"Which way do we turn?" Hannah's head perked up as Gordon brought her back to reality. Hannah stared at the court house, silently asking Lady Justice for advice. She eyed the scales before answering Gordon in a determined tone,

"Take a left. I remember where he is now." Gordon followed her directions and they soon reached a small market area. Up ahead Hannah saw the pillar that marked the turn where his hideout had been. The Commissioner caught her stare and turned on the sirens, driving carefully through the market towards it. When they reached it, Hannah looked round and saw the front door, less than ten feet away.

"Is it here?"

Hannah squeezed her eyes and tried not to scream at the pain from her head throbbing. She was on overdrive, thinking about what to do. All that kept coming to mind were Lady Justice with her scales and a green gecko.

"Hannah?" The Commissioner asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrunk away at the touch and took in a shaky breath before answering,

"No, not here. I was mistaken…" she mumbled sadly, pulling a stray strand of sandy blonde hair out of her eyes.

Gordon took this as a sign of guilt and offered an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about it. Either you'll remember or we'll catch him. Criminals in this town don't tend to run loose for too long," he joked, offering a friendly wink. "Besides, like we said before, he's stopped killing, so he don't have much to worry about."

She gave a weak laugh and continued to stare out the window, the battle in her mind still going strong.

As they continued down the streets, closer to the hotel, she recognised one of the Riddler's thugs in pedestrian clothing. "Stop!" The car skidded to a stop, causing the pair to get flung forward. The seatbelt caught them, although it painfully jabbed into Hannah's ribcage.

"What?" He managed to breathe out, his eyes widened in anticipation and fear.

Her mouth uncharacteristically opened and closed again and again as she tried to form words. "I, there- I need to go there." She pointed out the window the building behind the thug, who was now frozen in place at the sight of the cop car. She watched him pull his hood over his head as a precaution. She met his threatening gaze as Gordon looked over her shoulder quizzically.

"The library?"

"What? Oh, yeah! The library, you've met my brother, we're the same when it comes to reading. Always got to be reading. So, I'll make my own way back to the hotel from here. It's not that far right?" She rambled, undoing her seatbelt clumsily, with sweaty palms.

"No… but will you be ok?"

She patted her hip where her pistol was safely stored, "I'm a big girl now Commissioner, I can tie my own shoes, chew my own food, and fire my own gun." She joked as she got out of the car.

Gordon raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Ok, but don't scare me like that again! At my age, could give me a heart attack why don't you?" He mumbled, watching her as she closed the door with a forced chuckle. The car drove away and she looked at the thug who had pulled down his hood and stared at her in shock. She was about to say something until he ran away. She stood in the middle of the sidewalk, confused and thinking, until she finally decided to enter the library.

* * *

><p>Inside the library was huge. Rows of shelves on three floors that were wider than the house she grew up in. She would have been excited, giddy even, on any other day. However, given the circumstances, she hesitantly walked up to the information desk. An elderly woman with small black glasses faced her. She held up a wrinkled finger and offered a smile as she continued talking on the phone. The woman was wearing a large, unflattering sweater and a matching skirt that flowed somehow elegantly down to the floor. Her grey hair was in a bun and a pencil was tucked neatly behind her ear. She hung up the phone and smiled at Hannah, "How can I help you deary?"<p>

Hannah smiled at the Irish woman before answering sheepishly, "Actually, I'm looking for something special…"

She found a large, thick book tucked away in the dustier part of the library. She read the title, 'Dream Dictionary: Decode the Hidden Messages of Your Subconscious'. She scoffed, wondering what her brother and mother would think if they found her reading this, or what anyone would think for that matter. She looked at the list she scribbled down on the restaurant napkin containing the list of items she could pull back from her blurry memory. When she was content with the answers the book gave, she placed it back where she found it and left back for the hotel. She glanced down at the new sheet of paper where she wrote the definitions of the items from the book.

Garden: To dream that you are gardening symbolizes work or career issues.

Gecko: To see a gecko in your dream represents an agreement or affirmation. The answer to a decision that you need to make is "yes"

Green: Green signifies a positive change. The appearance of the color may also be a way of telling you to "go ahead".

Red: Red is an indication of raw energy, force, intense passion, aggression, power, and guilt. The color red has deep emotional and spiritual connotations

Tightrope: To dream that you are walking on a tightrope indicates that you are in a very precarious situation. You need to proceed carefully and weigh all the pros and cons of some important decision.

Tiger: To dream that you are attacked by a tiger refers to the emotions that you have repressed because you were afraid of confronting them. To see a caged tiger in your dream suggests that your repressed feelings are on the verge of surfacing

Tulips: To see tulips in your dream indicate fresh new beginnings. Tulips are also symbolic of faith, charity, hope, perfection, idealistic love and fertility. Consider the pun "two lips". Perhaps it is hinting to a kiss?

Hannah groaned at the last sentence, she didn't want to, but her trained mind began piecing together the possible meaning of her dream and the colour red was the last thing she needed to be over-analyzing. In order to get her brain to focus on something else, she ducked into a corner store and grabbed the local paper. She flipped through it and stopped at one section. She looked at it and pulled her eyebrows together as to why she had the nagging feeling to do the crossword puzzle. "Oh, sorry," she whispered, as someone bumped roughly into her. She shook her head as stared at the rude man's back as he walked away. Sure, she hadn't been looking, but the least he could do was acknowledge her. She huffed before continuing down the street to the hotel.

* * *

><p>As she entered her room she smiled and saw dinner was already set up on the table. She read the note between the steaming steak and glass of coffee.<p>

_Hannah,_

_Working late tonight, Hotch thinks you need more rest, I agree.  
>Enjoy, it's on me,<em>

_Spencer_

Hannah let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding. _Don't be stupid, of course it's Reid, who else would send you dinner? No one. No one else, no one else._ She repeated in her mind, she had escaped, he was gone, end of story.

That's when she took notice of the bed.

Resting on the pillow was a small black box. _Did Spencer leave this too,_ she wondered as she stepped over to it, _how sweet…_ but even in her mind, she couldn't pretend to be convinced of her lie; especially not when she saw the box had been tied with a green ribbon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, welly welly well, what's in the box ;) I know (cuz I'm the author) but do you? Hope not… that would ruin it…**

**Seriously though, you wake up and you had the dream (could be good, could be bad) and you just can't remember any damn thing that happened x( And if the dream was scary let's say, or completely unrealistic, then you face palm and think **_**Good job idiot for not figuring out it was a dream**_**. That happens to you too right?**

**Anyways, I'm sorry, but I was sick for two weeks! At least, I was the first two weeks after my last chapter, the rest of the time… let's say I was doing a vigorous character study on Arkham City xD. Ok, I'm sorry, I admit now I only had an excuse for two weeks, the rest of the time I was lazy and wanted to play Batman. Can you blame me? Eddie all frustrated at the Bat when he solves he riddles makes me melt ^_^**

**So, you know the drill, please review! If you do… oh gosh, what didn't I give you already? Did I give you his 'homeless gloves' from Arkham City? Well, I'm giving them now… and if I already did, you can have a cookie, ok**?


	11. Endow

Hannah sat at her desk, staring at the pile of gifts she had received over the last week.

The first, in a small black box wrapped carefully in green ribbon, had been an –admittedly lovely- emerald necklace. It was a complex piece of jewelry. The metal chosen was gold, which clasped thirteen emeralds. Seven of them were small and joined together to form a heart in the center of the necklace. The other six larger ones had been evenly divided to either side of the heart and stretched up along the chain. Taped on the lid of the box was a note:

_The Pythagoreans considered_

_Seven to be the number of perfection_

_And while six was the number of beauty_

_They considered six to be the __**perfect number**__._

_Don't be insulted by the number in total_

_That only represents me._

When there were no reports of robberies, she had called several jewellers to see if they were missing anything. None of them admitted to be missing a necklace such as hers, so she kept it for the time being. Never wearing it, of course, but she spent a lot of her time examining it. On the _very_ off chance that he paid for it, her mind couldn't help but jump to the conclusion that he really did care for her… perhaps even love-

No.

No, this is not love –she reminded herself- but infatuation. She then recalled Shakespeare's play "_Twelfth Night"_ were the Duke was in a similar situation with Lady Olivia. _Now_, she thought, _all I need to do is fall in love with one of his henchmen that turns out to be a woman_.

Three days after that, she found a bouquet of roses on her bed. Not just any roses (naturally) but these were hand made from paper. Some were made from old completed crosswords and Sudokus; while others, when unfolded, were riddles. Just random riddles mind you, with no hidden meaning, such as: _Why is a raven like a writing desk?_ Or, _When is up and down like fire and ice? _She promptly threw the bouquet in the trash and dialled up the front desk. "_**Hello**_?" the man answered, but Hannah didn't speak. What would happen if she asked for a new room? Her team would find out and they'd find either the Riddler or one of his men leaving another gift, leading to his arrest. Or perhaps Edward has an insider at the hotel leaving gifts so it wouldn't do any good.

"Never mind." She replied. Then she hung up the phone and picked the paper roses out from the trash, setting them beside the necklace on the desk. She tried to fall asleep, but couldn't since a voice in the back of her head kept reminding her of another reason she didn't ask for a new room.

_You don't __**want**__ him to get caught._

* * *

><p>The latest gift came the night before. When she came into her room, she didn't find flowers, jewelry or even just chocolate, oh no.<p>

She found a puppy.

Of all the things a super criminal could get the person they're obsessing over, a puppy never came on her list.

The dog was a furry little cocker spaniel. It has silky black fur that flowed like ink from a pen. Its eyes were a dark chocolate brown, and when she opened the door, it sat up and held its front paws out like it wanted a hug. Hannah nearly melted from the cuteness right then, she ran over and began petting and cuddling it. She held it out and sighed, but it probably wasn't hers.

Oh sure, it was in her room, on her bed, but considering who gave it to her… she decided to make posters and put them up anywhere between the hotel and where she remembered his hide out to be. She pulled out her laptop and started designing them, scratching the dog's ears with one hand. "Who knows? Maybe no one will call in and I'll get to keep you."

* * *

><p>Edward Nigma had taken it upon himself to type in Hannah Reid on Google to see what he'd find. He grinned excitedly like a small child as he typed her name. He hit enter and in the approximate 0.8 seconds it took Google to pull up results, his genius mind went into overdrive thinking of possible things that would show up, dark secrets his love may be hiding. He smirked as he began to scroll down, "Whatever you're hiding my darling, I'll find it."<p>

To his disappointment, however, there wasn't much to be found. Beside various news articles he barely took a glance at involving her work, he didn't find much on his Hannah not even so much as a Facebook page. He groaned, this wasn't interesting, this was challenging. This was _boring_, and Edward **loathed** boring. Finally, he sighed in defeat and randomly clicked on a link to a news article, in weak hope something of interest would appear.

The article that came up was about how "**FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit Solves Double Serial Killer Mystery**"

There was a photo of the team. His eyes immediately scanned through and found Hannah, she was wearing a pantsuit and smiling at the camera. _She's so beautiful_… he thought. He grudgingly tore his eyes away from her and examined the others in the photo. As he looked over each face quickly, he read their names on the photo's caption. _Prentiss…Hotchner…Morgan…Rossi… _Edward looked back up at the picture and scowled at the tall man standing close to Hannah, awkwardly smiling at the camera. He scoffed at how out of place he looked compared to anyone else and began to feel threatened. He went down to see the name of the man he was going to have to kill,

_Spencer Reid_.

"Reid?" he wondered aloud, "Of course! My lovely Hannah has a brother!" He then beamed at the new option that presented itself; "Let's see what we can find about _him_." He typed in Spencer's name on Google and began browsing. "Oh, I'll need to know a lot about him. I'll need to make a good impression of course, so that he'll approve of our love. And of course," he continued ranting to himself as he clicked on an interesting link, "If he _doesn't approve_, it wouldn't hurt to have a little…_leverage_." **Blackmail**, to be more precise. Of course he didn't want to resort to that, oh no. He assumed Hannah would be much happier if they all got along; so… the first time they meet, Edward will pull Spencer away to have a nice, quiet chat with him… and then threaten to hand him over to the clown if he didn't accept their relationship. He smiled; _a perfect plan_.

As he desperately tried to look for something against Spencer Reid, he came across a link. Given that Edward is smarter than most, he obviously made sure his computer would offer restricted sites when he was looking for things. This was one of the times he was most thankful he wasn't born intellectually on par with the other idiots running around out there.

The link, said Bennington Sanitarium. "What…?" Curiosity taking over, he clicked it, opening a page that said "**Restricted Access, Please Provide PASSWORD"**. So, using his superior intellect, he easily hacked into their rudimentary communications.

Patient Name: Diana Reid

Admitted By: Spencer Reid  
><span>Affiliation: Son<span>

Illness: Paranoid Schizophrenia

Next of kin: Spencer Reid (son), Hannah Reid (daughter)

"Well, that's interesting…" He greedily tried searching for more records involving the Reid family, more specifically if either of the Reid siblings may have inherited the illness.

"Uh, boss-"

"WHAT?" He slammed his fists on the desk, who did this worm think he was, interrupting him while he worked?

"Umm, it's just, we thought you should see this…" the henchman held out a small piece of paper. Edward snatched it and glanced over it.

He narrowed his eyes and growled, "No…"

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for finding my muffin face," Mrs. Wilkens said to Hannah as she scooped the tiny puppy into her frail arms. Hannah forced at smile at the odd old woman, <em>Of course you name her 'Muffin Face', it's not like the other dogs at the dog park will beat the crap out of it…<em>

"No problem, have a good day." She closed the door and sighed, happy the woman had left. She found the posters Hannah put up and came by to claim her dog. Then, she decided to stay of tea, _then_ lunch and she was about to talk her way into dinner until Hannah mentioned that the dog must have been getting homesick. _God, sometimes I hate people_. She slumped back onto the bed and turned on the TV. She was happily absorbed in watching re-runs of 'Friends' when she heard a scream. She bolted up, grabbed her gun and threw open the door. The hallway was clear and she sprinted down towards the elevator. The team was still at the police station, she'd taken the day off when she got the phone call about 'Muffin-Face' so she was on her own.

She sprinted down the stairs to the main lobby, where everyone was crowded outside. She pushed through the crowd and saw a murdered Mrs. Wilken with 'Muffin-Face' sitting patiently beside the corpse. The dog became excited when she saw Hannah approach and ran over to jump on her legs, leaving bloody paw prints on her pants. "Oh, my God."

* * *

><p>The police had taken away the body and cleaned up the sidewalk. Now it was night, and concierge at the front desk stood bored. He picked up the ringing phone and answered lazily, " 'Lo?"<p>

"_**Lo? Is that how this generation teaches you to answer to your superiors?**_"

The young man straightened up in fear, "Oh, ah shit man, nah I meant-"

"_**Never mind your useless and expected mistake; tell me, what happened? Was she pleased she could have the dog?"**_

"Umm," he nervously scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, thing is, right after the police cleaned everything up… she kinda gave the pooch up for adoption."

"…_**.What?"**_ He could imagine the Riddler was speaking through clenched teeth. "_**She 'kinda' put the mongrel in the pound? 'Kinda'? No, I think you mean she took my gift and threw in the TRASH**_," he heard things clattering and breaking in the background, _**"Well, that ugly mutt probably wasn't suited to her liking… I'll just have to find something more extravagant, more amazing to bestow upon her, apart from my love that is**_**-**"

"Umm, sir, I know that this might get me killed, but –"

"_**Then WHY are you saying it?"**_

_Shit_… "Umm, cause it involves Hannah and I'm not sure you want to hear it."

"_**You buffoon, I'm the Riddler! The greatest mind cast in this diseased crop of idiots since Einsten and you think I'm 'not ready' to hear SOMETHING? Out with it!"**_

"Have you thought maybe she doesn't want any gifts?"

" _**Are you at all suggesting she doesn't want to be with me?**_"

He widened his eyes at his mistake. Of course that's what he thought but he sure as hell wasn't going to SAY it, "N-no, but maybe she wants something like, small you know? And Simple with like meaning; girls dig sentimental shit like that."

"_**Here's a riddle for you, 'Have you been in enough relationships for long enough to be able to give out advice such as that?' Be sure she gets the next gift, someone will bring it by tomorrow while she's at work."**_

The Riddler hung up the phone and looked at the floor in thought, "Simple with meaning…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyo! All who review, add to alerts, favourites or simply just read the story! I love you all!**

**Ok, I admit: I'm acting all happy because I'm compensating for the fact that the next two weeks will be HELL for me (exams= stressed out me) soo, that's a heads up about how long it'll probably take for the next update.**

**Anyways recap: Hannah's starting to realize that she doesn't want Eddie to get caught, does that mean she *gasp* **_**LIKES**_** him? Duh, but she doesn't know it yet ^_^**

**So, who wants to guess Eddie's 'simple and meaningful gift'? Who wants to guess how'll they'll end up together (both of which I already know) or who just wants to review… please?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Enable

_I'm Sorry_

At first, she didn't believe it.

It wasn't part of his personality to admit defeat.

Yet, there it was, clear as day, hand written in black ink on a small scrap of paper.

* * *

><p>That day at the police department, she was just supposed to be doing some paperwork.<p>

"Go down to the basement files room and sort these," Hotch said, handing her the files detailing everything that happened to her over the past two weeks. She silently nodded and took the papers to the basement. When she found the file room, it was behind a metal door with spray painted red letters: **AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY. NO CIVILIAN ACESS BEYOND THIS POINT. RESTRICTED AREA.**

She entered in the four digit lock code in the small touch screen beside the door and listened to the locks being turned and the door lazily swinging open.

The room was cold, sending goose bumps up her arms. Rows and rows of shelves with boxes lined up the entire room. Hannah looked on the side of each shelf, which had a letter, she looked at the file and was shocked to see they organised the files by their criminal names. When she reached 'R', she moved down the row but she couldn't find the box for 'The Riddler'. She looked under 'E. Nigma' as well but couldn't find it anywhere.

There was a radio buzz followed by Gordon's voice, "_Ms. Reid, is everything alright?_" She looked to the far wall and saw an intercom. She jogged up to it and pressed the talk button.

"Actually I can't seem to find The Riddler's case files."

"_That's because the rogues have their files in a separate unit. Go the back of the room and there should be a small room that looks like a closet, in there is the case files for the rogues._"

Hannah disconnected and followed the instructions to go the back of the room. There was the door; it seemed so mundane, made of simple wood. However, when she reached out to grab the knob, she pulled her hand back after getting a large shock. Beside the door was another touch screen. She quickly deduced that there was an invisible electric field. She re-entered the lock code and heard the fizzle of electricity. She reached for the knob again, turning it when she didn't feel a shock.

Inside the room were three rows of shelves with boxes like the outside room, but these boxes were made of a shining metal, steel she assumed. She walked over to The Riddler's box. She noticed that instead of one, there were three separate boxes assigned to him. She glanced over the other boxes and noticed most of them had multiple duplicates for the more famous rogues. She went to the last box for The Riddler and opened the latches. The box was mostly full, but there was still some space in the back. She slipped the file in and closed the lid. She started walking away until she looked back at the rows of locked boxes, filled with all the information of each 'super criminal'. She peeked outside and looked around; making sure no one else was in the room. When she was content she was alone, she made her way to the first Riddler box and opened it quickly.

Hannah reached a hand to the files, but stopped. What right did she have to look at his information? Then again, she can assume that he's probably done the same to her…

She grabbed the first folder and opened it. Inside wasn't a case file, but instead contained all his general information.

Name: **Edward Nigma**

A sticky note attached to the sheet stated: **Birth name Eddie Nashton, changed 03/27/1995**

Age: **33** (as of **04/08/1976**)

Hair Colour: **Black **(now **Brown**)

Eye Colour: **Brown**

Height: **6' 1''**

Weight: **183 lbs.**

Hannah skimmed over his history. He was neglected as a child. The earliest signs of his condition showed when there was a contest at school to solve a puzzle, which he won, rewarded with a book of riddles.

Behind this sheet was one with a more detailed account of his past, which was still pretty vague. It said how he used to be a carnival worker, delivery man, and junkyard caretaker; all of which he was fired from because of his attitude and proposed minor thefts. The history talks of his childhood, teen years, and early twenties as Eddie Nashton, but as soon as he changed his name, his history skips a good chunk of at least five years before talking of his first appearance as The Riddler.

As she placed the file back she started to browse the titles of the other ones, looking for one that sparked interest. "Hello? Ms. Reid?" She recognized the Commissioner's voice again.

"Shit." She muttered, silently closing the box and putting it back in its spot, "Yes?"

"Everything alright in there?" She noted the suspicion in his tone,

"Yes, I was unsure which box to place the file. I put it in the last one, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, fine. Your team is upstairs waiting for you. It seemed urgent." _So does your tone_. She could tell he wanted her out in case… in case what? Was there something down here she shouldn't see? Well, she couldn't satisfy her curiosity now. She calmly walked out of the Rogues' file room and led the way out of the room, Commissioner Gordon following behind.

Hannah sighed, sitting on the hotel bed. When she got back to the main floor, Hotch had informed her that unless new clues came up involving The Riddler case, they'd be returned to Quantico, Virginia, in about a week.

She'd been glad, happy to get away from the insanity that she'd been through. Hotch even gave her two weeks off for recovery, one of those weeks she could take off with Spencer. She was happy, she thought so at least.

Then she looked on her desk.

At first glance, she was a bit scared, but more annoyed. She walked over to see what insane gift she was left.

It was a jewelry box, small enough to fit on two hands, naturally painted purple with green gems adorned in beautiful patterns. She opened the lid, expecting earrings to go with the necklace, a bracelet, hell she wouldn't have been surprised is some knock-out gas sprayed her in the face.

Imagine the surprise when all there was were two sheets of paper, with beautiful calligraphy.

_I Love You_

Is what the second sheet said. Her mouth had hung open, her mind was racing.

What he serious?

What this a joke?

What did she think?

Hannah thought about it. He kidnapped her, put her through emotional torture.

He was a narcissist.

He had an obsessive compulsion to leave riddles at crime scenes.

His crimes scenes, he was a criminal, a murderer.

But, he was intelligent, he could be kind, he could be caring.

He was broken, but he could be fixed, right?

"I love you too…" She whispered to the paper.

* * *

><p>Edward stared wide-eyed at the screen. When he built the box, he added a small camera on the inside of the top, so he could hear her reaction; and he was happy he did.<p>

Of course, this didn't come as much of a shock, he knew she loved him, she just needed time.

She finally realised how great he was, how much of a better life he can give her if she were with him. She can quit her job, just stay at their house (it will be a grand house) and do whatever she wanted, so long as when he got home, they'd do whatever he wants. She'll be able to go anywhere (as long as he approves) and she'll have anything her heart desires, money will be no block to her happiness.

Finally, he can love her. And her him, unconditionally, forever.

His happiness couldn't be contained. His smile stretching his features and he shot out of the chair and grabbed his coat, running out the door.

* * *

><p>That night she couldn't sleep. She slid on her slippers and walked to the roof top pool. It was in the earliest hours of the morning, the sky was still pitch black. She looked up and found no stars, which were blocked out by the city. It was still a warm night, so she was fine in her long pants and tank top. She closed her sleep deprived eyes, letting the humid air brush against her sink, lifting her hair. She breathed in, smelling the surrounding water a few miles away.<p>

Two days, not enough can happen in two days. She didn't know what to do, any choice she made seemed like she's betraying someone.

Her mind wandered back to the possibility she kept denying, what if it was all a lie?

She looked at the planter beside her, filled with daisies. She rolled her eyes at her own moment of childishness and plucked one. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me-"

The flower was taken from her hand, replaced with another, larger hand, covered with a purple fabric. "Perhaps I can help with that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am BACK!**

**I'm so sorry I was gone for a while, but the plot bunnies for this story hadn't been mating anymore, and I've been working on other stuff (that aren't even published, so that's a bit counter-productive).**

**Now, have no fear, this story's plot bunnies have been breeding excessively! The little fluffers are running around my mind right now, telling me to hurry up with this writers note so I can work on the next chapter!**

**So, please review!**

**Also, there are only a few more chapters left before the sequel comes out. The sequel will involve the events of Arkham Asylum, but what I'm REALLY looking forward to is the third installment of this series, which will be about Arkham City.**


	13. Exam

**Quick A/N: AnidaChan97, please always review xD and I shall be your faithful author 'til death do us part ^_^ PS: The Viagra for the plot bunnies have worked wonders (and not just for **_**this**_** story)! So, as a reward, here ya go!**

* * *

><p>One day left.<p>

One day until she had to go back.

* * *

><p>"<em>Perhaps I can help with that?" Hannah looked up slowly. Her eyes wandering past the purple gloved hand, up the arm of a custom made green suit jacket with small question marks to the confident face of one Edward Nigma.<em>

_Her eyes lingered on his smirking lips, he noticed this and they both slowly started to lean in, "What is this?" Their lips were inches apart but she couldn't hold in the question any longer, "this… thing…" she back up and motioned between the two of them, "I just- I need to know if I have Stockholm syndrome," he laughed at this, "or if your just using me which, let's both face it, the odds of that are overwhelming."_

"_This," he explained, wrapping an arm securely around her waist, "is deeper than chemical reactions in the brain, more real than anything Shakespeare could have ever portrayed,"_

_Before Hannah could point out that the amount of trust she could give him based on his credentials as a villain were next to none, the door from the stair case to the roof opened, "Hannah?" She recognised the voice of Garcia, her team's technical analyst and long-time friend. Hannah was frozen I fear, how was she going to explain this? Her in the arms of a- She looked around and didn't see Edward anywhere._

* * *

><p>So, unless they got a major lead in the case that would get him arrested, she would have to leave in one day. Luckily, after Garcia brought her back to her room:<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>So, yeah, just pack your bags and the jet will pick us up after one last dinner at Maroni's, ok?" Garcia informed Hannah as she entered her room. Hannah nodded and closed the door to her darkened room,<em>

"_Leaving so soon?" She suppressed a squeal at the sound of another voice, but quickly placed its owner as Edward. He was sitting on the desk that she left all of his gifts on. He lazily swung his cane around with his fingers, his normal, cocky smirk replaced with a serious expression. The grave look sent shivers down Hannah's spine. _

"_Unless I turn you in, yes." She replied, her expression now just as serious. His lips curled up back into their signature smirk and Hannah tilted her head to the side, "What?"_

"_Lucky for us I, Edward Nigma, have already considered this possibility and have created an ingenious plan accordingly."_  
>So here she was, decked up in her FBI Kevlar vest, sweeping the perimeter of the Riddler's hideout with her team and the GCPD.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Simply show your team this," Edward explained, "and lead them there. No one will be here and that should suffice as an excuse to remain here a while longer,"<em>

* * *

><p>The team had panned through the first floor and they made their way up the stairs. As she climbed them, her eyes darted to the fireplace where the hidden room was located. When they reached the top of the stairs, she motioned that she'd take the bedroom at the end of the hall, which she remembered was her own during her 'stay'.<p>

She allowed her eyes to lazily drift around the walls, not worrying about anyone finding Edward… Eddie? Could she call him that yet? Her mind began wandering on the idea of her new found 'relationship' if one could call it that. Before her mind could wander into far into the rapids, she opened the door to 'her' old room and was shocked to find her flashlight land on The Riddler himself. He was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, again twirling his cane. "Edward, what are you doing here?" Hannah demanded in a harsh whisper.

He lifted himself off the wall and strolled in front of her, "It's quite simple really," he cupped her face, smiling at her distress. Finally, she was worried about him, "This is how you can stay longer, I will surrender myself to the police. You can stay to question me, testify in court-"

"Oh yeah, sure, and then you'll get thrown in prison!" She became more angry at his calm demeanour towards the situation.

Edward continued to stroke her jaw with his thumb absent-mindedly. The familiar clunking of boots on the hardwood floors outside startled her, "Hannah, are you ok? Did you find anything?" Prentis, one of her teammates, shouted from the other side of the door. He looked into her eyes, she didn't know it, this was a test. A test to see if she's smart enough to see through the lie he fabricated about his arrest leading to her staying longer and a test to prove her affections.

Of course he was sure of the outcome. She wasn't an idiot (he could never fall for one, let alone stand to converse with one for more than five minutes without killing them). He was also sure of her emotions towards him; she loved him, who wouldn't?

Hannah tried shifting her gaze, thoughts racing through her mind at hundreds of miles an hour, but her focus kept being pulled back to the brown orbs of the ever smart and confident Edward Nigma. Prentis' voice brought her back to reality, "Hannah?" This was it, the moment that determines whether she goes right or left. Was she really about to risk her job for something she thinks is love with a wanted super-criminal? A feeling that may not even be mutual, or may be the result of a mental break-down from her kidnapping; it defies all logic.

"Everything's fine," she blurted out, "I'll be down in a sec," She heard Prentis' shoes retreat down the stairs as she continued to stare into his eyes, "Everything's fine…" She whispered, tilting her head up and craning her neck to meet him for a kiss. They parted quickly and she sprinted down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Real AN: Now, anyone who thinks Eddie's lil' spiel at the beginning was OOC, I **_**can**_** see where you're coming from but let's remember that he's an obsessive personality so anything he gets into, he goes on to the farthest points of obsession. **

**Also, I'm 110% sure that in order to place the Riddler trophies all around Arkham Island and in other super criminal's 'lairs'. On ceilings, on walls, under bridges, all that jazz, Eddie has to be a fucking ninja!**

**Finally: how many more chapters are there? Let's count! Vone, two! Two more chapters ah-ha-ha! *Anyone who gets that reference wins a high-five for being awesome* but perhaps I could put in a bonus one… but we'll see how the next two go. Please review!**


	14. Endorse

After the mission was deemed unsuccessful, Hannah and her team decided to stay for one last dinner in Gotham, which could be a nice city despite the ridiculously high crime rates.

She had put on the new dress she bought with the other girls on the team when they went shopping the other day. She couldn't help but smile as the silky, emerald green fabric hugged her sides, the high cut creating the illusion of larger breasts and the length short enough to show off her long, toned legs. Her blonde hair messily put in a bun with some chopsticks placed in for decoration. Now, Hannah was trying and failing to recreate eye makeup from an image in a magazine, "Damn it!" She cursed, throwing the eyeliner on the vanity in a huff. There was a knock on her door before it opened, revealing the ever brightly-dressed Garcia. Hannah eyed her vibrant yet beautiful make up and gave her pleading eyes while holding the page form the magazine up.

Garcia sighed, "Fine," she said, grabbing the magazine and motioning for Hannah to turn around facing her. She picked up the eyeliner and set to work, "So, I know it's last minute, but Gordon's going to be coming with us to dinner. Keep your eyes closed!"

"Sorry, I don't want to get hurt," She admitted, trying to close her eyes again,

Garcia sighed, "Well, you have to trust me!"

"Maybe I would if you'd stop sticking a sharpened piece of wood in my eye!"

Her friend chuckled and finished with the eyeliner, reaching for the eye shadow behind Hannah, "So, why are you all decked up in green?"

"It's uh, my new favourite colour," _Not a complete lie,_ she thought to herself as Garcia finished with her makeup,

Garcia clapped her hands and squealed, "Ha, there you go! I'm a genius."

Hannah chuckled, "Well how else did you get into the BAU?" Before she could think more on the subject, Garcia pulled her out the door.

* * *

><p>They went to eat in the Bowery, at the Jezebel Center. The team was sitting in the Maroni Italian restaurant, munching on bread as they waiting for the appetisers to come out. Hannah glanced up at the clock as the trays of calamari and zucchini came out, "I have to apologise, but if you'll excuse me, I need to rush out to the pharmacy." Her teammates and Gordon, who were all enjoying themselves before, looked back at her confused and watched her rush to put on her coat, "It's just, female things," she whispered, ruffling her brother's hair in order to embarrass him, "I'll try to be back in time for desert."<p>

"Um, before you go, Ms. Reid?" Hannah stopped mid-stride and clenched her jaw before turning around with a forced smile, "In case I miss you before you leave, I just wanted you to know we have a position available here at the GCPD. We could, clearly, use more people with your skills and training in this city." Hannah stared at him shocked. She looked over at Spencer who was staring back at her, with what emotion, she couldn't tell, "Don't trouble yourself, just think about it and tell me your answer over desert. You _will_ be back by then, right?"

"Uh, of course. Yes, of course. See you all in a bit?" Before any proper goodbyes could be exchanged, she bolted out the door. She sprinted past the other Gotham-ites walking around, mostly couples hand in hand. She made it to the other side of the market and saw the entrance to the Falcone Italian restaurant. She struggled for breath as she fixed her hair and went inside. A rather large man wearing a suit that looked a size too small, stopped her at the entrance, "Name?"

"Um, the reservation is under Na-Nigma?" she hoped, failing to recall if he needed to reserve the table under his birth name or legal name.

"Name's crossed off toots,"

_Don't call me that_, "Actually, I know that. He's my date, and expecting me so-"

The man chuckled, "You on a date with _that_ guy? Lady I don't think you know what you're talkin' about so why don't you skedaddle?"

"Look genius," Hannah said louder, obviously annoyed, but not with enough volume to cause a scene, "Table for two, are there two people at his table? No, but there will be when you move your wall of a body and let me enjoy my evening."

"You heard the woman," Her heart jumped at the familiar, smooth talking voice from her date standing behind the waiter who may as well have been a bouncer, "I'll be taking this lovely lady with a keen eye for character to my table now."

He placed a hand on the small of her back and steered her towards their table in the farthest, secluded corner of the restaurant. The man watched the couple go and shook his head, trying to grasp her comment, "Maybe she _is _goin' out with him…"

"Something troubling you?" He asked as they ate their meals. He had been watching her intently throughout the meal and she just stared at her lap or her plate. He was talking the entire time, not that he doesn't enjoy that; what he doesn't enjoy is _his_ Hannah clearly upset by something, something that's occupying his mind instead of himself.

"It's like the team never left…" Hannah mumbled, noting the similarities between Edward and her team's ability to tell if she's troubled or lying. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not… "Umm, I was just thinking about what's going to happen?"

"After dinner and you have to go back to Virginia? Yes, I assumed as much," He replied, flaunting his knowledge out of habit.

"Right, well-"

"Don't worry your stunning head over it," he cooed, reaching over and stroking her head, wrapping a stray strand of hair and twirling it lightly around his finger, "Whatever you choose, I accept and support. Such is the expected and appropriate course of action in a relationship, true?" She wouldn't have needed the years of behavioural analysis training to know what Edward was actually asking her.

He was asking her if she'll support his 'job' choices. He asked her this in the middle of a restaurant owned by the town's number one mob leader. She swore the staff and clients of the establishment quieted themselves to hear the answer.

"Of course," She responded sure of herself, "but umm, I was just… offered a job. Here." She clarified, taking a nervous gulp of wine. She eyed his response; his eyes widened and the other corner of his mouth momentarily lifted to resemble a smile before returning to his usual smirk.

"And?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You have nothing- _You_ have nothing to say?" She asked teasingly, regaining her appetite and resuming her eating.

He chuckled, making her involuntarily shudder, "What do you propose I tell you that I haven't already? Whatever _you_ choose," the hand that was combing her hair landed on her other hand resting on the table top. His thumb brushing her skin light as wind, "I endorse wholeheartedly."

* * *

><p>He walked her back to the Maroni restaurant, his arm draped possessively around her shoulders which were supporting his suit jacket he placed around her, "I'm not cold you know." She chuckled out as they stopped a block away.<p>

They turned and faced each other, "Well, I see no problem having extra evidence that _you_ are _mine_." She smiled at his words and his actions; he was sweet, in his own way. She leaned up to meet his lips, his arms now fully wrapped around her waist to lift her up closer to him. Locked in their passionate embrace, they were oblivious to the large being on the gargoyles above. After the creature saw with certainty Hannah had re-entered the restaurant, it swooped of the vantage point and glided away.

The second Hannah stepped back into the Maroni's restaurant, her phone vibrated. She opened it to reveal a text: **What is it that you ought to keep after you've given it to someone else?**

She smiled as she made her way back to the table, "Wow, just in time for desert." The Commissioner praised, welcoming back Hannah with a smile.

"She runs like clockwork," Hotch, her supervisor, agreed, "When she says she'll be here at a certain time she always does."

"Both the Reids are genius and punctual," Morgan joked, clinking his beer with Hannah's water glass.

She laughed with the group before the Commissioner spoke up, "Well, Hannah, may I ask for you answer? Would you like a position on the crime investigation unit here in Gotham?"

She sighed, looking at her purse, visualizing her phone, "Yes, I do have an answer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I just end it on the worst cliffy I ever wrote? Uh *looks up and checks* yes. Yes I did. Oh, and there's few hints at the next story in the trilogy! xD See if you can find them, and tell me in a **_**review**_**!**

**Fun Fact: In order to write this chapter, I kept replaying the patient interview tapes from Arkham City and Asylum ^_^**

**So, if you guys want, after the next (Last) chapter, I could write a small extra bit that either could have nothing to do with the story and just be a funny, fluffy one shot or I'm sure (if you guys want) I can rack my brain for another chapter that ties in with this plot. - I hope that makes sense to you all...**


	15. Exit

Was she really doing this?

Just going to possibly it all away because it seems like the right choice?

He said he would support her no matter what.

* * *

><p>She laughed with the group before the Commissioner spoke up, "Well, Hannah, may I ask for you answer? Would you like a position on the crime investigation unit here in Gotham?"<p>

* * *

><p>Hannah wasn't sure why she was hearing about this offer just now, nor was she sure why Gordon wanted her on the team. What she didn't know was that he was merely a pawn and that was leaving out a key part of the equation, forgetting about a certain <em>dark knight<em> still on the chess board.

* * *

><p>"I don't trust her Jim,"<p>

Gordon lit his pipe as he stood on his balcony, "Well, you don't really trust anybody, do you Bruce?"

The Batman's eyes narrowed, "I saw her Jim, I saw her with the Riddler,"

"Yeah yeah, I heard ya the first time. On a date you say?"

"Invite her to join the force."

Gordon raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"If she says yes, you'll be able to keep an eye on her, make sure we don't have another Harleen Quinzel incident on our hands. She can make a great ally or deadly foe."

He finished with his pipe and put it away. He turned away and started walking back to the restaurant, "And if she says no?"

Batman took off, leaving the Commissioner to return to dinner; his last words still echoing in the silence of the night "…Then I was wrong."

* * *

><p>She sighed, looking at her purse, visualizing her phone, "Yes, I do have an answer."<p>

Everyone was silent, curious for the response, "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm going to have to decline." Gordon merely nodded, silently sighing in relief.

* * *

><p>So now, she was in her room, making sure everything was packed. She turned around and opened one of the suitcases; buried and packed in between her clothes was the jewelry box he had made for her. When she was sure it'd be safe, she closed the suitcase back up; she felt something different about the air in the room, this time though, she knew what it was.<p>

"Hello Edward," She greeted softly, she turned around and was face to face with the green clad man himself, "You told me you'd support me with my choice," she reminded him,

He smirked, feeling her become tense and uneasy under his presence, "Yes, I did,"

"Please, don't try to manipulate me into staying,"

He frowned, "Why would I do that? I gave my word, and unlike the other parasites trudging around this dump of a city, I would never go back on my word." He guided his hand to her cheek, wiping an invisible tear. Their eyes met and their lips locked, desperate for these final few moments alone to be wonderful and precious memories.

Almost as if they had no control of it, they began moving backwards. Hannah bumped the edge of the bed and fell back, Edward following down on top of her. He kept himself propped on his elbows so as not to crush her –_his_- delicate body. They resumed kissing, the passion growing, their actions becoming more and more desperate. Finally, his hand went under her blouse, snaking its way up until,

"Hannah! We're going to be late, come on!"

Groaning, Hannah nudged Edward off and she hurriedly grabbed her suitcases. He handed her her purse and gave her one final peck on the lips before vanishing. She walked down the stairs to her team, the tingling in her body still evident.

* * *

><p>As soon as she took her seat on the BAU's private jet, she knew something was wrong.<p>

Hotch walked by and leaned down to your ear, "There's been a change of plans, you're going to be dropped off in Las Vegas and a car will be waiting for you. The nurses at your mother's care center called and said she needed to see you urgently," Her eyes widened as they took off, all feelings of doubt and suspicions vanished and were replaced with worries for her mother.

* * *

><p>She printed down the main hall, past the front desk and towards the library. Her mother always sat by the window, reading early 17th century literature or writing in her journals and today was no exception. Hannah spotted her mother, Diana, and ran towards her. "Oh, hello Hannah, it's been a while hasn't it?"<p>

"Mom, what's the problem?" she panted, resting her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath,

Diana continued to stare out the window, "It's been a while since I've seen you two. Why is it you both never come to visit your mom?"

"Mom, why did you have the nurse call me for some urgent matter?" She demanded, her patience wearing thin. She'd been in a panic the entire flight, and now her mother sat, supposedly normal and fine, asking her why the Reid siblings never visit.

"Ah yes, of course, the only way I can get you to come here." She reached into her knitted bag and pulled out an envelope, "Your prince gave you this,"

Hannah raised an eyebrow and took the package before sitting next to her mother, "Excuse me?"

"You both never visit and now I don't know what's going on in your lives. You know, at least Spencer writes to me once a day, but now it seems I'm too much a burden on you both to bother mentioning that you have yourself a suitor."

It was normal, from Hannah's experience, for her mother to begin using old English terms and phrasing, but this instance she was confused. She looked at her mother concerned, "Mom, have you taken your medicine?"

Diana groaned, "Yes, these baboons administered it to me this after'. Now, why don't you tell me more about your Prince?"

Hannah shook her head, "I don't have a prince, mother. This isn't one of your stories," She insisted, opening the envelope.

"Oh but he is! He was a delightful young man, a Prince of Puzzles if you will, one day a King of Conundrums."

Hannah froze in shock, it didn't make sense… when would he have had time to come here? Her curiosity getting the better of her, she torn open the envelope and two items fell out, each as thick as paper. The first was a note:

_Dearest Hannah,_

_Your mother is a delightful woman. I can see where you get your intellect from. She, like myself, understands that the so called 'doctors' treating us are nothing but Neanderthals. She, like any mother would, told me many stories of your childhood antics, it's a shame you'll never be able to hear of mine._

_You'll be needing this, the party is by invitation only._

_Show it at the door,_

_Prince of Puzzles_

"I wasn't aware you switched jobs," her mother mused aloud. Hannah's head snatched up from the note and grabbed the item out of her mother's hands. It was an ID card, with her name, birthday, eye and hair colour, and picture. In bold letters at the top it read:

**Behavioural Psychiatrist, Arkham Asylum**

She knew it, she knew he was being too good to be true. He _said_ he's support her decision. He said he'd honor his word and respect her choice and not guilt her into staying. Then again, she did take the word of a high class criminal.

A nurse bustled over with a phone in her hand, "It's for you,"

"I swear if this is you I'm going to-"

"This is Commissioner Gordon," Hannah cursed in her head, hoping the Commissioner wouldn't be able to connect who she was talking about initially, "You should turn on the Gotham FM."

Hannah pardoned herself from her mother and went back to her car. She flipped through radio stations until she found a station run by a Jack Ryder.

"_Reports say that Batman himself is trapped on Arkham Island at the mercy of the violent inmates. So far, the confirmed super- criminals on the island include Joker and Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Zsasz, Scarecrow, Bane, and Killer Croc. Most of the other criminals have been seen wreaking havoc such as Two-Face and Penguin, other criminals, such as The Riddler, where-abouts are currently unknown and they could be either on or off the island."_

He said he'd respect her choice, and that he wouldn't guilt her into staying. He never said he wouldn't use force.

"You son of a bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The. End. **

**See, now I HAVE to write a second story, or else who knows how much hatemail I'll get? xD**

**Anyways, here's the important part: I'm marking this as complete **_**for now**_**. Then, so you all don't have to add me on your author alerts, when the second instalment in this series is on, I'll add the extra chapter to this story.**

**I just don't want you all to add me to your author alerts in case I publish a story that none of you like and spam your email.**

**So, please review and I'll see you all next story!**

**Want a lil' hint? Well ok: When you start going out with a guy, it's important to make a good first impression on his friends, however in the case of Edward Nigma, his 'colleagues' will have to do.**

**Take from that what you will!**


	16. Extra

"Garcia, can you hear me?" Hannah questioned, directing her voice to the miniscule microphone carefully hidden under the shoulder of her shirt.

From the skin coloured earpiece, her best friend and co-worker (_ex _co-worker? Hannah wasn't sure yet,) replied, _"Right here for you kitten. Are you sure you should be doing this?"_

"Garcia, you trust me, right?" Hannah continued driving down the road. Her headlights lit up a sign from the darkness of the storm which read: **ARKHAM** **Hitchhikers may be escaping patients**. She was definitely going the right way,

"_You know I do Lil' Reid, but it's getting hard when you won't even tell me __why__ you're going on this __suicide__ mission,"_

Hannah sighed, "Garcia, I will tell you, everything, just give me time; and _please_, don't tell anyone. You _can't_ tell anyone about where I am, or why I'm here, or who I may end up meeting. Hotch thinks I'm still with my mother, let's keep it that way," she explained quickly,

"_And what if your brother decides to visit your mom too? Won't he get a bit suspicious when you aren't there, or when he finds out you never were?"_

She stopped the car and stepped out. She looked up at the large, iron gates to Arkham Asylum. Cleary, no one would be able to open them for her, so she placed her feet against two bars and began climbing up, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it,"

* * *

><p>Hannah looked at her reflection once more. Her hair had to be tied back in a painfully tight bun to match the other female doctors. She tugged at the collar, careful not to detach the microphone, to relieve her neck from the itchy fabric.<p>

Sighing, she gave up on this fashion malfunction and left the change rooms. She gave a weak smile to the guards posted outside the doors of the Penitentiary as she exited. They both nodded and one even returned the smile; she was surprised, she would have expected them all to be so… uptight, given that a patient had escaped- and not just any patient: The Joker. She passed more guards without a hitch and made her way from Arkham West to Arkham North. As she walked through the tunnel, she opened her thick file and tried to flip past unimportant papers without having them fly away. Finally, she found the one she was looking for.

Apparently, her Arkham employee badge _wasn't_ counterfeit. When she entered the Penitentiary, there was a file with her name on it, on the front desk next to a tape. All the inmates who were on the waiting list to get doctor transfers were in there, and there were a lot of names, there was a typed letter on the front from Quincy Sharp, welcoming her to the Asylum and given her past credentials she was allowed to take her pick of which inmates she wanted to adopt into her care. Luckily, whoever his psychiatrist was before couldn't put up with him and The Riddler's psych evaluation sheet was among the transfers.

It seemed his cell wasn't in the penitentiary, but in Intensive Treatment. She walked into the building, once again without being stopped or questioned by any of the armed personnel. This worried her; maybe Gotham wouldn't have such a high crime rate if these idiots weren't so casual about homicidal maniacs breaking loose.

She entered Intensive Treatment, and made her way down the maximum security entrance. Opening the door at the end of the hall was the Intensive Treatment Lobby. She eyed the suspiciously large portrait of Mr. Sharp and saw she had to jump down to ground, "Today was not the day to wear heels," she cursed, falling clumsily on her feet, then falling to her knees since the heels couldn't offer much support. At the other end of the room there were two doors; she saw there was a small arrow pointing towards the one on the right and stood in front of it.

The door opened automatically and she stepped forward, past Aaron Cash's office and she made a run for the end of the hallway. She took a step and tumbled; looking back, she saw one of the heels had broken off. She sighed and opted to remove her shoes completely, chucking them by a loose pipe before finally reaching the end of the corridor.

As she neared her destination, she looked up as two cameras followed her movements, "Garcia, will you be able to hack into the security system? I could use an extra pair of eyes,"

The familiar sound of fingers hitting keys didn't go unnoticed, "_Sweet cheeks, who are you talking to here? I'll be watching you like hawk in no time, just give me a minute,_"

She entered Secure Transit and pressed the button to call for the elevator.

Maybe not the best move to make in this situation, but what other choice did she have? It was maybe a 20 flight drop; she couldn't climb up and down them herself.

The elevator arrived, much surprise to her that they were even still working, and she stepped inside. Holding cells were at level B9. She pressed the buttons and the doors closed securely with a hiss. Her eyes shifted nervously, a small camera was in the corner and there were two screens beside her. She took a breath and spoke to the microphone, "Garcia, please tell me you've got eyes in here?"

"_You bet I do. I've got your location in the elevators, hell I could get your location anywhere. They have a full state-of-the-art security camera system, but here's the weird thing: if I didn't know where Arkham was, I would never have be able to hack into the system, it's completely off the grid. Oh, hello there, who are you?"_

"What?"

"_Well, nothing you should worry about, it just seems that I'm not the only one is watching the 'goings on' in Arkham. I'm picking up another IP address plugged in. I'll search them up, see who it is and what they're doing,"_

The elevators opened and Hannah sighed, "Alright Garcia, just keep me posted," She sprinted through transfer loop, trying not to let the multitude of cameras turning as she ran by make her too uncomfortable; then again, perhaps that's what the architect had in mind when they designed this place. That didn't matter right now, she reminded herself. She just wanted desperately to get to his cell, to see if he left a clue.

_Idiot_, she thought, _of course he left a clue, the problem is can you solve it_?

Up ahead, signs directed her left to go to the holding cells. She turned and two inmates appeared looking to give the new doctor a real Arkham 'welcome', "Look what we got here," one sneered,

"A lil' lost lamb," the other agreed, "you lost lil' lamb?"

"Do you know how to form proper sentences?" This comment set the guy off. Hannah dodged a punch and kneed the thug in the middle of his thigh. She may not be very useful (at all useful) in hand-to-hand combat, but she _did_ know about pressure points. The giant tumbled to the ground, unable to move. The other thug, not fazed by his buddy's demise, kicked her in the stomach. She fell back and coughed, trying to catch her breath. The remaining thug walked over and easily picked her up by the neck, so her toes were barely touching the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that," Her eyes were wide as his grip tightened. She tried to remember another pressure point, there was one, she was sure; but the oxygen was being cut off and she was seeing spots.

"_Hannah? What's going on? Who's that? Why are you a lamb?"_

The thug laughed, "You know, you kinda look like a fish, with your eyes and mouth wide open, it's funny!"

Her earpiece buzzed,_ "Oh my god, Hannah, are you being attacked? Of course you are; that was stupid. Can't you fight back? The neck, Hannah, the neck!"_

Of course, that's where the point was. She whipped her arm up and pressed down as hard as she could on her assailant's pressure point. He collapsed in a heap beside the other and she sprinted away, not waiting for them to get back up.

"_That was close, don't ever do that again!"_

"I'm fine Garcia, just tell me about the other person watching my every move,"

"_Well ok, here's the freaky news. At first, the location of the computer, completely off the grid, it may as well have been God from up above watching you,"_

"But, you were able to overcome this challenge?"

Hannah could envision the smile on her friend's face, "_Naturally, but not completely. All I know it that this person is on the island. Plus, the creepy cherry to go onto this sundae of weird news, they aren't just browsing through the cameras, oh no, they have control over __**everything**__,"_

"Garcia, is there any way to find out exactly where this person is?" Although Hannah already had a strong opinion about who it was,

"_I don't know my little duck, I could try but it will take time, and kind of a lot of it,"_

"Just, please try it, ok Garcia?"

"_You got it chicky; the all-knowing goddess of tech signing off,"_ Hannah laughed under her breath when Garcia 'hung up'.

Cameras eyed her as she entered the holding cells. She walked cautiously down the ramp, looking over the side only to see a bottomless pit of black. She continued forward, her eyes lingering on the dead bodies of a security guard and doctor. She saw that one cell had marking all over the wall, and they were green.

She entered the cell, eyeing all the question marks messily sketched, the words _**Hell **_and_** Hate**_ were written, as well as some foot prints and tallies. She eyed his bed, which had three sets of straps and bit her lips, how unmanageable could he be? She didn't really know much about Edward except what he wanted her to see. Now that she thought about it, that's really why she was here, wasn't it? She looked around the cell but it was remarkably clean, except for the graffiti on the walls; she wasn't surprised. Out of curiosity, she reached a hand under the pillow, but as she closed her hand, her fingers scraped something. Moving her hand from the pillow to under the mattress, she gripped a piece of paper.

She pulled it out and it was a drawing of a square with horizontal lines. She walked out of the cell, eyeing the photo and her eyes wandered to the vent to her left. She walked over to it and knelt down. She got a firm grip on the edges of the vent and pulled, with no success. _Maybe there's something in the office I passed by that I could use_, she thought, rising up and walking towards it.

As she stepped through the doorway, the electricity turned on behind her, trapping her there. She walked in front of the door she came in through, but the light was glowing red, meaning she was trapped.

Her face fell, "That's… just… great,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you know what that means? It means the sequel has started! Just give me a minute to upload it, come up with a title and a summary, but still, the sequel is **_**almost**_** out, and I mean today! I hope you'll all enjoy it! Please review this chapter; maybe give me new story name suggestions? xD**


End file.
